<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>蛮荒时代的爱情 by Ayun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084430">蛮荒时代的爱情</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayun/pseuds/Ayun'>Ayun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Slam Dunk, 灌篮高手 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 花流；樱木花道X流川枫</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayun/pseuds/Ayun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>原始社会的花流故事，有冒险的部分也有生活的部分，正剧向。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakuragi Hanamichi/Rukawa Kaede</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 一</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>樱木抓起一把土扔进火塘，将最后一点火星扑灭。随后他站起来，拿起放在角落里的弓，用手指试了试弓弦后背在背上。这张弓是族长送他的礼物，为了今天这个特别的日子。</p><p>今天是樱木的成人礼。按照部落的传统，他必须单独出去狩猎，并带回一头猛兽或一头体型可观的猎物。完成了成人礼，他才会被部落承认为一个成熟优秀男人，才有资格获得女性的青睐。</p><p>樱木拿起他的石矛，矛尖是他自己打磨的，异常锋利。当初彩子和宫城手把手地教他这些小技巧，他一度烦得要死，嚷嚷着他是最好的猎手他只要会打猎就够了，才不想做这些普通人的活。彩子手中的骨棒砰地一声敲他脑袋上，她告诉他只有学好了这些看似不起眼的技巧才能成为一名真正的好猎手。他们把他教导得不错，他现在已经能打出整个部落最锋利的武器了。</p><p>走出被几千年后的历史学家称为“竖穴”的原始小屋，樱木意气风发地向初升的太阳挥动长矛：“喂！我要出发啦！”</p><p>“哟，起得真早啊！”好友洋平迎上来打招呼，“怎么，这就要出发啦？”</p><p>“当然，早上凉爽，我能多赶很多路！”樱木指指脚上捆的兽皮，“这次我可要出门好多天！”他们平时都是赤足，但猎人们在狩猎的季节需长途跋涉，因而会将兽皮裹在脚上，可算是最原始的靴子。</p><p>其他三位朋友也围上来，跟樱木说说笑笑，对樱木的首次冒险他们都持怀疑态度，开始猜测樱木会在第几天放弃并灰溜溜回来，毫不顾忌被谈论的人就在他们面前。</p><p>“你们这帮混蛋！”樱木气得骂起来，“你们算什么朋友！”说着便作势要揍人，但朋友们早就逃到安全地方去了，一边还嘻嘻哈哈调侃个不停。</p><p>远处的宫城轻蔑地说：“切！不就是一次寻常的打猎吗，哪用得着这么兴师动众？我成人礼的时候比樱木还小一点呢！”</p><p>祭司彩子正在准备礼器，随口接道：“这可是那小子第一次单独出门呢，族长对他寄予厚望，当然要隆重些啦！”</p><p>“寄予的拳头更多吧？”宫城坏笑起来。</p><p>果不其然，族长赤木很快出现在樱木背后，一拳砸樱木脑袋上：“笨蛋！什么时候了还这么散漫！快给我过来！”</p><p>樱木捂着脑袋嚎叫，抱怨赤木不给他留面子。然而，当他看到赤木身后的晴子时，脸上立刻笑开了花：“晴子，你也来送我了？”</p><p>晴子笑着把一个兽皮囊塞进樱木手里：“樱木，这是我做的肉干，路上吃。”</p><p>樱木心花怒放：“晴子，等我回来！”樱木暗恋晴子的事全部落都知道，晴子倒是唯一不知情的，因为樱木一直羞于表白。</p><p>赤木把晴子挡回身后，凶巴巴地瞪着樱木：“你小子给我认真点，这次只有你自己，要是闯了祸可没人救你的小命！”</p><p>“知道啦知道啦！”樱木不耐烦，“我这个天才猎手才不需要谁来救呢！”</p><p>送行的祭祀开始，彩子作为部落唯一的祭司进行了祈福，祝愿独自出行的部落之子能平安返回。在篝火庄严的光焰中，樱木终于感觉到一丝紧张，这次出猎非同小可，是他证明自己的最好机会，他现在作为一个男孩离去，很快会以一个男人的身份归来。</p><p>终于到了出发的时刻，赤木板着脸说：“总之，别忘了我教你的知识和技能，无论何时千万不要冲动，你在荒原上不仅是个猎人，也是个猎物，潜伏的猛兽随时可能要你的命，你一定要记住。”对樱木最放心不下的人正是族长。</p><p>“知道了，大猩猩。”樱木酷酷地说，语气却是认真的。</p><p>族长的伴侣木暮以他一贯的温和语气嘱咐道：“樱木，不管打猎能不能成功，你一定要安全回来。”</p><p>“好啦好啦，你们都放心吧！”樱木说着大步向村子外面走去，刚走没几步，一支箭嗖地一声射进他脚前的土地里。樱木大怒：“混帐小三！”</p><p>村口的大石头上蹲坐着一个男人，他手里的弓还没收起来：“嘿嘿！警惕性不够啊！”这是部落最厉害的神射手三井寿，他两个冬天以前不知何故与还未成为族长的赤木起了争执，后负气出走，直到数月前才回到部落。</p><p>“混蛋！我说过多少次不能对自己人射箭！”赤木挥着拳头大骂。</p><p>“那是没有箭头的箭，放心吧！”三井寿懒洋洋地说。</p><p>“射到眼睛也是很危险的！”赤木斥道。</p><p>“以我的技术怎么会射偏呢？我又不是你这头笨猩猩！”三井寿不失时机向赤木挑衅。</p><p>赤木气得脸都扭曲了，一把将三井从石头上扯下来暴揍，三井的惨叫不绝于耳。</p><p>“瞧瞧，又开始了！”宫城无可奈何又懒得插手，“我看三井那家伙很享受被老大揍咧！”</p><p>“真受不了！”彩子叹了口气。</p><p>樱木就在这样热闹的气氛里踏上了他的新征途，他信心满满，大步走上猎人之路——那是每年狩猎季猎人们出发的方向，樱木已经参加过3次集体狩猎，即使这次只有孤身一人他也有绝对的自信。</p><p>樱木离开后，村子里恢复了宁静，人们开始一天的劳动。一些人组成小队出去采集，晴子也在其中。族长的竖穴里只剩赤木和木暮两个人，赤木坐在兽皮上一言不发，脸色严肃得谁看了都会怕。木暮在火塘前准备午饭，一个粗糙的陶罐支在火上，罐里的水渐渐沸腾，木暮抓了些肉扔进罐里，肉香很快散逸出来，充满狭小的空间。</p><p>木暮是在两年前成为赤木的伴侣的，在赤木完成成人礼后。部落里并不缺少适龄女性，但赤木偏偏选择了这个有些柔弱的男人作为伴侣，当时的族长曾质疑赤木的选择，但赤木排除一切异议坚持与木暮在一起，两年来他们生活得非常和谐。</p><p>“你在担心樱木吗？”木暮温柔地说，“别担心了，他是个出色的年轻人，一定会安全回来的。”</p><p>“我没在担心那小子，”赤木嘴硬，“他遇上棕熊可能倒楣的是熊呢！”</p><p>木暮来到赤木身边坐下，轻柔地把手放在赤木肩上：“那你在担心什么呢？”</p><p>赤木心事重重：“樱木这次回来就是个独当一面的男人了，到时候他一定能成为部落最优秀的猎手之一。”</p><p>“这不正是你希望的吗？”木暮说，“下个狩猎季要靠他了呢！”</p><p>赤木叹了口气：“不知道为什么，我总觉得我们有可能失去他。”</p><p>木暮轻笑：“其实我也一样担心。”为了不让气氛过于沉重，木暮说起另一个话题：“等樱木回来以后，你也该答应他和晴子的婚事了吧？”</p><p>赤木立刻气乎乎地驳斥道：“我决不会让那家伙和晴子在一起的！那家伙完全就是小孩子做游戏一样喜欢晴子，而且晴子根本不喜欢他！”</p><p>木暮忍不住笑：“你呀！才像个小孩子！”</p><p>赤木语气平缓了些：“我有种感觉，樱木可能会在这次出行里成长很多，也许他到时候会发现自己喜欢的人到底是谁。”</p><p>与此同时，樱木抵达了猎人之路上第一个标志处，那是海边悬崖上的一块巨石，人们相信它是海神的化身。樱木抓起一抷土向海神石祈祷：“祝福我吧，我很快会回来！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 二</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>出发的第三天，樱木仍然没有获得猎物。他碰到了一些诸如兔子、山鸡之类的小型动物，但他想要的是一件真正的战利品，一头大得令全村人心服口服的猎物。樱木凭着狩猎的经验和猎人的本能寻找猎物的踪迹，他沿着一片长长的海边悬崖走过，这里能看到蔚蓝的大海，悬崖下方就是细白的沙滩。他曾经从沙滩上踩过，柔软的沙子十分舒服，运气好的话还能捡到虾蟹贝类，只是肉太少。</p><p>山路盘绕，前面的景色渐渐改变，树木愈加茂盛，不再看得见海了，森林中的鸟叫虫鸣取代了浪涛的声音，路也越来越难走。樱木拨开树枝杂木，一边前进一边搜寻动物的迹象，脚印、粪便或是食物残渣，他嗅觉很灵敏，虽然比不上野兽，但总能闻出大型动物的气味。忽然，他听到一些细微的动静，他立刻意识到前方有动物在活动。樱木放低身子，脚步迅速却悄无声息，一点点靠近那个可疑的方向。</p><p>一声野兽的嚎叫，樱木听出来那是一头野猪，显然这头动物受到了攻击。会是什么？是捕食者吗？在野外随时可能碰上食肉猛兽，没有獠牙的人类必须格外小心。但是樱木不打算躲，他使出仅有的耐心等待，在两头野兽的厮杀中人类可能会渔利，这是赤木教给他的。</p><p>突然，一个巨大的黑影从丛林里冲出，直奔樱木而来。樱木本能地举起长矛，在一瞬间便作好迎战的准备。那是一头疯狂的野猪，当它扑到樱木面前时，樱木意识到野猪的目的不是攻击而是逃跑，樱木全力一刺，长矛准确地插进野猪两眼之间，刺进脑子，野猪轰然倒下，当场毙命。</p><p>杀死了一头巨大的野猪是相当厉害的战绩，然而樱木高兴不起来，在野猪倒下后他才发现野猪身上已经插着一支长矛了。他抓住那支长矛拔下来，发现长矛插得很深，显然长矛的主人已经重创了野猪，再仔细观察，他看到野猪的一颗獠牙上有新鲜的血迹。樱木把长矛拿在手里摆弄，长矛的样式和他们部落的不一样，猎手应该是个外族人。</p><p>“别碰我的猎物！”一个冷冰冰的声音。</p><p>樱木抬头一看，一个陌生的男人从茂密的林木后面走出来，表情冷淡中带着警惕。樱木毫不相让地举起长矛：“杀死猎物的可是我！”</p><p>那男人又向前走了一步，脸完全从树枝的阴影中露出来，这回樱木看清了，这是一个长得很好看的男人，年纪和他相仿，身材几乎和他一样高大，看起来是个不太好对付的家伙。不过樱木敏锐的目光很快捕捉到对方的劣势，男人的右腿在流血，鲜红的血液顺着白皙的肌肤流下，有种诡异的艳丽。看来男人刚才在与野猪搏斗的过程中受了伤，这就可以解释野猪牙齿上的血迹了。</p><p>“是我先刺伤它的。”男人握紧拳头，看样拼死也要保卫自己的猎物。</p><p>樱木知道他可以杀了男人并夺走猎物，但他不想这样做：“你是哪个部落的？”</p><p>“哪个部落都不是。”男人依然紧紧瞪着樱木，像保卫食物的猛兽。</p><p>见对方戒心很重，樱木也不再追问，但他对这个充满敌意的男人仍然很好奇，他傲慢地一扬头：“我说，你已经受伤了，我不跟受伤的人打——但你要是敢跟我动手，我保证倒下的是你！”</p><p>男人看都没看自己的伤：“如果你敢抢我的猎物，我保证现在就杀了你。”</p><p>“哦？你这么自信？”樱木来了兴致，除了赤木，整个部落没有哪个男人能打过他，而他自负地坚信总有一天他也能打败赤木。</p><p>男人不动声色，只是缓缓握紧了拳头。</p><p>事态一触即发，然而就在这时，真正的危险降临了。低沉的咆哮声在两人耳边炸响，一头洞狮自下风向的树丛中冲出来，直扑向陌生男人背后。与此同时，樱木的身体先于他的大脑行动了，他以惊人的速度冲向洞狮，手中的长矛狠狠刺出去，洞狮头一偏，长矛在其颈侧留下一道不浅的伤口，血珠飞溅到男人的脸上。这时男人也回过神来投入战斗，但他的长矛在樱木手中，樱木的长矛插在野猪身上，男人只能抽出腰上的石斧与洞狮对峙。</p><p>“别跟它纠缠，”樱木小声告诫男人，眼睛却一刻也不离开洞狮，“它要的是野猪。”</p><p>洞狮弓起身躯面对二人，喉咙里发出威胁性的低吼，他缓缓绕圈子，渐渐将两人与野猪隔开。樱木右手握着长矛，始终用矛尖指向洞狮，腾出左手握住男人的胳膊，低声说：“慢慢后退，不要跑。”这次男人听从了他的指挥，两人警惕地一步步后退，退到让洞狮觉得安全的范围，洞狮终于不再对他们感兴趣，又向他们吼叫一声后，洞狮转而扑向野猪的尸体。</p><p>“快走！”樱木拉了男人就跑，他奔跑的速度飞快，男人居然跟得上，这令樱木很意外，他以前跟三井赛跑，差点没把三井累瘫。</p><p>然而，男人的体力到底还是到极限了，跑到森林外，男人脚下不稳重重地摔倒，他的手臂还握在樱木手中，被硬拖出去好几步。樱木停下来，发现男人的右腿已经鲜血淋漓，刚才没命的狂奔让伤口扩大了。樱木低头检查男人的伤口，男人失去支撑整个瘫倒在地，不停地喘息。</p><p>“你没事吧？”男人的惨相让樱木觉得有点好笑。</p><p>“腿……不要紧……”男人上气不接下气，“我要……休息……”</p><p>不能在这里休息，野兽随时可能发现他们。樱木当机立断，背起男人快步走出去。男人没有反抗，他安静地趴在樱木宽阔厚实的脊背上，任由樱木将他带往未知之地。</p><p>樱木背着男人爬上山岭，来到一座入口不大的山洞前，这里是他们部落的猎人们常用的休息之处，洞里很深，有一条很小的暗河，适合扎营。樱木把男人放下，看到男人的脸他才明白为什么男人一路都很乖巧——这人已经睡着了！</p><p>“居然有这种家伙！”樱木愤然说。</p><p>男人的腿伤必须马上处理，樱木用水袋里的水清洗了伤口，取出一些有疗伤功能的草药敷上，又用一块干净柔软的皮子裹起伤处。在做这一系列工作时，樱木脑中莫名出现一个念头：他的皮肤真光滑，手感真好。</p><p>昏睡中的男人缓缓醒转，他一时间不知自己身在何处。</p><p>“你醒了？”樱木刚从洞里的暗河打了水回来。</p><p>男人立刻紧张起来，转过头紧紧盯着樱木。</p><p>“放心，我不会杀你，我刚才还救了你呢。”樱木把水袋递给男人，“喝吧。”</p><p>男人不太信任地看着樱木手中的水袋，像机警的野生动物一样，只差过来嗅几下了。审视过后，他似乎觉得不具有危险，一把扔过水袋大口喝起来。</p><p>樱木坐下来，好整以暇地观赏男人喝水的样子。男人喝足了水，黑亮亮的眼睛带着渴求地看向樱木——不是看樱木的脸，而是从他身上寻找什么。樱木理解了他的意思，从背囊里取出肉干给他：“吃吧。”</p><p>男人抓过肉干大块朵颐，完全不顾形像，看起来饿坏了。樱木问他：“你多长时间没吃东西了？”</p><p>男人短暂地停止进食：“这是第四天。”</p><p>“第四天？”樱木不敢相信，饿这么久的人还有力气刺伤野猪，还能从洞狮口中逃脱，“你为什么自己在外面？你没有同伴吗？”</p><p>男人的脸冷下来，看起来拒绝回答这个问题，正当樱木快要不抱希望时，他却低声说：“我被部落放逐了。”</p><p>樱木瞪大眼睛，哪个部落会放逐一个年轻力壮的猎人？赤木从没驱逐过任何人，英年早逝的前任族长也没有，他无法想象什么样的族长才会冷酷地将族人赶到危机四伏的荒野里任其自生自灭。</p><p>“你……做了什么坏事吗？”樱木小心翼翼地问。</p><p>男人沉默了，脸上依然毫无表情，但是深邃的黑眼睛里浮出一丝悲伤。</p><p>“呃……我是不是不该问？”樱木挠挠他的一头红毛。</p><p>男人被他吸引了注意力：“你的头发是红的？”</p><p>“嗯，天生的。”樱木拍拍脑袋，“大家都觉得我长得很奇怪。”</p><p>“你是因为红头发被放逐的吗？”男人问。</p><p>“喂！我可跟你不一样，我一个人出来打猎是为了完成成人礼！”樱木大声强调。</p><p>男人的眼帘垂下去，似乎又被触动伤心事：“哼！无聊的传统。”</p><p>“你说什么？”樱木叫道，“你又怎么样？你的成人礼完成了吗？别瞧不起别人！”</p><p>男人白眼相向：“早就完成了。”他所谓的早其实只是3个月前，但他故意要让樱木以为他很成熟老练。</p><p>“别骗人！你看着比我小！”樱木不服气地嚷嚷。</p><p>“白痴！”男人干脆闭了眼不看他。</p><p>樱木气得直冒火，但又不能揍一个受伤的人——既然现在他们不再争抢猎物了，樱木便没有理由对男人动手。</p><p>男人微微睁开眼睛偷瞄樱木，被樱木逮个正着：“别以为你受伤了我就不揍你了，你给我老实点！”</p><p>“啊，啊！”男人不耐烦地应付。</p><p>樱木一把把男人拉过来：“给我认真一点，我在跟你说话呢！”</p><p>“好呀，我听着呢。”男人一副不屑的样子。</p><p>樱木压下火气，想到一个重要的问题：“我还不知道你的名字，我叫樱木花道，你叫什么？”</p><p>“流川枫。”男人说。</p><p>说完这句话，流川枫强打起的精神终于撑不住了，他直接倒在樱木的手臂间，再度昏睡过去。樱木吓了一跳，用手试试他的呼吸，松了一口气。</p><p>“流川枫啊。”樱木嘀咕着将流川枫平放在地上，解开自己上身围裹的兽皮盖在他身上。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 三</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>流川枫再次睁开眼睛的时候已经是黄昏了，他一脸睏倦地坐起来，发现自己身上盖着一张兽皮，上面有那个叫樱木花道的男人的味道。</p><p>“你终于醒了，我刚要叫你呢！”樱木的声音听在流川耳朵里莫名欠扁。流川抬头一看，樱木赤裸上身，肩上背着弓，手执长矛，一副要出门的样子。</p><p>流川掀开兽皮：“你要走了吗？”他用平静的语气掩饰心中那一丝不安。</p><p>“我走？那你不饿死在这儿了吗？”樱木理所当然地说，“我要去弄点食物，不然今晚咱俩没得吃了。”</p><p>“我也去。”流川说着爬起来，右腿上的伤一阵疼痛，他险些没站稳。</p><p>“你就别给我添乱了，好好留在这儿！”樱木幸灾乐祸地看着流川狼狈的样子。</p><p>“可恶！”流川没想到自己有一天会沦落到被这么个家伙嘲笑，一个连成人礼都没完成的毛头小子。</p><p>“好啦，等我给你带好吃的回来吧！”樱木潇洒地将长矛往肩上一扛，大步走出洞外。</p><p>流川枫郁闷不已，他的长矛被樱木抢走了，看样不准备还他。眼下他既没有工具也没有材料，没法再做一根，没有武器的他唯一明智的做法是不要出去。流川挪到洞口，发现樱木弄了些有刺鼻气味的灌木枝堆在外面，这样可以一定程度上掩盖人类的气味。不得不承认，那家伙的生存能力是很强的。</p><p>樱木回来的时候天都快黑了，流川看到他平安归来没有什么特别的表示，反而冷冰冰地问：“弄到吃的了吗？”</p><p>樱木将一只秋沙鸭扔到地上，又从背囊里倒出很多野果：“看看本天才的战利品吧！”话虽这么说，但他似乎对这些东西不是那么满意：“时间太晚了不能在外面逗留，不然我准能打到个大的！”</p><p>“是吗？”流川满脸鄙夷，“以你的水平，能打到这种小鸟就不错了。”他还在遗憾那头野猪，如果不是洞狮，他们可以好些天不愁吃的了。流川忽然为自己的想法感到惊讶，他居然在考虑跟樱木分享野猪，明明樱木才是第一个跟他争抢猎物的对手。可是尽管不愿意承认，如果没有樱木的突然出现，他可能已经没命了。</p><p>“你这家伙说话真不中听！”樱木抱怨道，“如果不是为了照顾你这伤员，本天才怎么可能这么辛苦！”</p><p>流川枫不屑地翻了翻眼睛，着手拔鸭子的毛，动作又快又娴熟。樱木发现流川脚边已经堆了一些生火用的枯枝，看样这家伙独自留下也没闲着，大概是趁樱木去找食的时候做了这些准备工作。樱木不禁想象，如果这不是个荒野中的破山洞，而是他的竖穴茅屋，他外出打猎，回来看到家里的流川正在忙碌，这场景好像很温馨。</p><p>樱木猛地打了个冷颤，他发觉自己的想法很危险，在他的构想中，完美的生活图景里那个在家等他回来的人不应该是晴子吗？可是当他把流川置于这幅想象图里时，他居然感觉很不错，有一种奇怪的安心和舒适。樱木在心里向晴子道歉，他觉得他背叛了自己对晴子纯真的感情。</p><p>流川不知道樱木心中的天人交战，他已经堆好了柴堆，正在用燧石打火。火星在他修长的指间迸发，很快引燃了篝火。火光的映衬下，流川的脸被罩上一层柔和的暖色调。他将收拾好的秋沙鸭架在火上烤，不一会儿，烤肉的香气从开始滴油的鸭身上散逸出来，家的温暖充满这清冷的地方。</p><p>“你看着我干什么?”樱木的视线令流川感觉别扭。</p><p>“没……没什么，”樱木红了脸，“就是觉得这样的日子已经过了很久似的。”</p><p>“我倒是觉得好久没过这样的生活了。”流川枫几不可闻地叹了口气，这是多日以来第一次能吃到像样的一餐，更是第一次有人陪伴。</p><p>樱木专注地看着流川枫的脸，不知为什么，这张脸变得很吸引人，分明是面无表情惹人讨厌的样子，但樱木却觉得多看看也不那么讨厌了——至少他很会做吃的。</p><p>烤得差不多时，流川取出一些叶片碎屑均匀地撒在鸭身上，然后继续在火上转动烤鸭。樱木没见过这么烤肉的，顿时十分好奇：“你往上面撒了什么？”</p><p>“晒干的紫苏，会让味道更好。”流川解释道。</p><p>“还有这种办法？”樱木感到新奇，“你从哪学来的？”</p><p>“我们部落都这么烤，你们不会吗？”流川从有记忆以来就知道烤肉要调味。</p><p>“呃……我还没开始学这种技巧，不过我一定会掌握的！”樱木死要面子。</p><p>流川露出看傻子的表情，继续去烤他的鸭子了。</p><p>“喂！你别瞧不起我！”樱木猛地探过身子，嘴巴差点贴上流川的脸。</p><p>一条烤鸭腿重重塞进樱木嘴，把他的叫喊堵回去，流川不耐烦地说：“快吃！”</p><p>于是接下来两人的注意力都投入到食物上，累了一天着实饿了，尤其是樱木，两个人都狼吞虎咽，香气四溢的鸭肉抚慰了他们饥饿的胃，也恢复了他们的力量。</p><p>天已经彻底黑了，樱木抹了抹嘴巴对流川说：“你去睡吧，我来守夜。”</p><p>流川拒绝了：“我白天睡过了，我来守夜。”</p><p>“喂，我可不像你这受伤的人，一天一夜不睡对我来说根本不算什么！”樱木得意洋洋地宣称。</p><p>“去睡觉，”流川表情毫无变化，“别浪费你那一身蛮力，我们明天还不一定遇到什么。”</p><p>樱木刚要发作，但突然反应过来流川话中的意思：“嗯？你是想说明天你还需要我这个强壮的男人来保护你吧？”</p><p>“少自大了，我是怕你拖我后腿！”流川别过脸去。</p><p>“嘿嘿！别嘴硬了，你明知道没有我你是活不下去的！”樱木说着一挺身躺在篝火边，“那我就先休息一下啦！”</p><p>“白痴！”流川小声嘀咕，抄起他一整天都没摸到的长矛。</p><p>樱木已经睡熟了，流川枫惊异于这个头脑简单的家伙对他的信任，如果这时他杀了他或是将他扔出去喂野兽，樱木肯定毫无还手之力。不知不觉，流川已经挪到樱木身边，看着那头火焰一样的红毛，流川忍不住伸出手抚摸上去。</p><p>突然，流川的手腕被狠狠握住，他吃了一惊，看到樱木恶狠狠瞪着他，那双锐利的眼睛发出捕食者般的目光。流川头一次感到恐惧，这样的樱木就像一头要扑向猎物的猛兽，令他不寒而栗。</p><p>樱木的眼睛很快恢复清明：“啊，吓到你了吧？”他急忙松开流川的手腕。</p><p>“没什么，你警惕性很高。”流川故作镇定，心在胸腔里砰砰直跳。他站起来，走到洞口抱着长矛坐下：“你继续睡吧，天亮时我叫你。”</p><p>樱木有点不安，但是疲劳很快让他又陷入睡梦中。半夜时分，樱木醒来一次，篝火已经熄灭了，清冷的月光洒进洞中，照在流川脸上，将流川的脸映得更加苍白透明，好像随时会消失的精灵。</p><p>与此同时，部落里的伙伴们都在替樱木担心。</p><p>第二天天还没大亮赤木就醒了，他钻出被两个人的体温焐得热乎乎的兽皮，收拾好工具和武器准备出门。临走前，他回头看了一眼还在沉睡的木暮，顿时心里一软，蹲下来轻轻抚摸爱侣的头发，将皮被拉高裹住熟睡的人赤裸的身体。</p><p>走出竖穴，赤木迎面碰上三井寿。</p><p>“喂，赤木，你要出去吗？”三井迷迷糊粗地揉着眼睛问。</p><p>“嗯，我们要出去一下，大概半天。”赤木说。</p><p>安田等另外几名年轻男性聚拢到赤木身边：“族长，我们人齐了。”</p><p>“好，出发。”赤木说。</p><p>三井从睡意中清醒，拦在赤木面前：“哎，怎么不带我一起？”</p><p>“三井哥，我们是要去海边捡贝，你的弓箭用不上。”安田举了举手里的篓子。</p><p>“我又不是只会射箭！”三井抗议道，“再说路上可能会遇见猎物呢！”</p><p>赤木一把按住三井的脑袋将他往回一推：“别闹，好好看家！”说罢带着其他几人出发了。</p><p>“喂！别把我当小孩子！”三井在后面跳脚。</p><p>赤木等人离开后，太阳升起来了。木暮打着哈欠从竖穴里钻出来，抱了一张兽皮去石头上晾晒。三井一个人在生闷气，看到木暮便靠过来闲聊：“喂，木暮，赤木那家伙怎么了？看着心神不宁的。”</p><p>木暮有点担心地说：“自从樱木走了以后他就一直这样，只要那孩子不回来，赤木就放不下心。”</p><p>三井不经意间看到木暮脖子和胸膛上暧昧的痕迹，心里酸酸的不是滋味：“如果这么不放心，赤木为什么不派人去找他？樱木那家伙说不定迷路了，或者遇上什么麻烦，他要放任不管吗？”</p><p>木暮的表情很矛盾，他有同样的忧虑，可是去未知的地方寻找一个人谈何容易？他们的部落规模不大，人数有限，即使发动全部落出去找也未必能成功：“再给樱木一些时间吧，我相信他会回来的。”只是说出这话他底气也不怎么足。</p><p>中午，赤木带领的小组从海边回来了，他们战果不错，捡了几大篓各种贝类、牡蛎以及一些虾蟹等。海鲜无法保存，必须马上食用，按惯例，木暮指挥大家在部落中央的大篝火堆上烹煮这些海物，海鲜易腐的特质给了大家集体聚餐的机会，这时候往往会进行简短的部落议事。但是今天大家很安静，连族长赤木都不发言，人们只是闷头吃着自己那份食物。</p><p>三井左看看右看看，不知道该不该挑起话题，他知道谁也不想先说起关于樱木的事，可是一直拖下去问题就没了吗？</p><p>三井决定把话说出来：“我说……”他没能说完就被赤木打断了。</p><p>“我想大家都知道，樱木出门已经四天了，”赤木说，“他也许是自己不想回来，也许是遇到什么困难——不管是什么原因，我们不能再等了，如果明天这个时间他还不出现在村口，我们必须去找他。”</p><p>他终于说了，三井放下心来。</p><p>人群一开始鸦雀无声，随后渐渐沸腾，大家议论纷纷，对樱木的遭遇进行了各种猜想，所有人的脸都被不安笼罩。</p><p>“别再讨论了，吃饭！”赤木高声喝道。</p><p>人们再次安静下来，只剩下吸溜食物的声音。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 四</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>天光大亮时樱木才起来，他很少会睡过头，尤其这还是在危机四伏的荒野中，在外出狩猎时他通常都只打个盹，随时可以醒来。可是这次他居然没心没肺睡了一整晚，也许因为昨天太累了，他没来由地变得过于放松。樱木看了看仍然守在洞口的流川，流川睏得直打瞌睡，但还强撑着支起眼皮不肯睡去。樱木隐约意识到自己昨晚之所以睡得那么好是因为有这样一位尽职尽责的守卫，他挠挠脑袋，不好意思地说：“喂，流川，你要不要睡会儿？”</p><p>“不用。”流川嘴上这么说，脑袋又耷拉下去了。</p><p>“我看看你的伤。”樱木说着蹲到流川跟前，解开包住伤口的软皮。伤口愈合得很快，已经结了痂，流川的恢复力相当强。樱木又给了上了一遍草药，重新包扎上：“看来你明天就能又跑又跳了。”</p><p>“今天就能。”流川更正。</p><p>“噫！我看你还是老实点，小心伤口又崩开！”樱木坏笑着说。</p><p>“我没那么废物！”流川说着站起来，行动自如。</p><p>“哦？你可以吗？那跟我一起出去打点肉吃？”樱木心想必须让这小子得个教训。</p><p>“我一个人就够了。”流川枫毫不留情地拒绝樱木的提议。</p><p>“少逞强！你一个人出去又遇到猛兽怎么办？”樱木坚决不许，“要不然就留下，要不然就跟我一起！”</p><p>最终还是折衷地选择了两人一起出行，樱木抢走了流川的长矛，他坚持要当头儿，流川没跟他争，只是心里嘲弄了一下樱木的智商。</p><p>他们运气还不错，没走出多远就看见一只兔子，樱木猫起腰，把背上的弓箭取下来，瞄准兔子放箭，因为过于着急射偏了，兔子被惊跑。</p><p>“笨蛋，把弓给我！”流川枫可不想饿肚子，伸手讨来樱木的弓。</p><p>“好啊，给你试试。”樱木一脸看好戏的坏样。</p><p>不一会儿，他们又发现一只野雉，流川搭上箭，屏住呼吸向目标瞄准。然而，当他拉弓弦时竟然没拉开，弦猛地一弹发出不小的动静，野雉咯咯咯叫着飞跑了。</p><p>“嘿嘿！怎么样啊？”樱木笑得有点贱。</p><p>“这弓怎么这么强？”流川仍不敢相信自己居然没拉开弓弦，他力气很大，以前和部落里的同伴们角力很少输，现在居然拉不开一张弓。</p><p>“这把弓除了我和村长没人拉得开！”樱木得意洋洋。</p><p>“弓做得强又不等于准头好。”流川白了樱木一眼，神射手们选的弓往往不是那么强劲的，只要能射中猎物并使其失去逃跑的能力就足够，只有力大无穷的傻瓜才会用这种硬得像磐石的强弓。</p><p>“但现在只有这一把弓哟，既然你用不了它，那你就对打猎没有半点贡献啦，哈哈哈！”樱木快要得意忘形了。</p><p>流川突然捂住他的嘴：“嘘！”他拉着樱木伏在灌木后。</p><p>在他们前方，一只年轻的野猪在树丛中若隐若现。杀小猪有点不厚道，但对当时的人们来说，生存高于一切。</p><p>这次樱木稳稳地拉开弓，瞄向野猪的方向。他缓缓拉满弦，忽地放开，箭支“嗖”地一声没入丛林，接着传来野猪的嘶鸣。两人跳出灌木向受伤的猎物猛冲过去，野猪终究没能逃脱，很快被两个凶悍的男人杀死。</p><p>当山洞里开始冒出野猪肉的香气时，樱木觉得幸福满满：“喂，流川，我们不如在这里建个部落吧，属于我们的部落。要是每天都这样有吃有喝，生活真是太好了！”</p><p>“部落只有我们俩的话，怎么增加人口？”流川用眼角瞟樱木。</p><p>樱木忍不住认真地思考：“去别的部落抢些孩子？”</p><p>笨蛋，居然不想抢女人？流川枫觉得没法跟樱木正常交流，但是樱木提出建立两个人的部落却令他有点不明原因的窃喜。</p><p>流川岔开话题：“你打算怎么办，你的成人礼还没完成吧？”</p><p>“哎呀！差点忘了！”樱木一拍脑袋，“我得赶紧打到猎物回去，大猩猩他们肯定在担心了！”</p><p>“你是要回部落的吗？”流川幽幽地问。</p><p>“当然要回去，那是我家啊。”樱木不假思索。</p><p>“这样啊。”流川冷淡的语气中隐隐带了哀怨。</p><p>“你不高兴？不愿意跟我一起回去吗？”樱木把脸凑过来，快贴上流川的脸了，近看流川的脸还真是好看。</p><p>“跟你一起回去？我？”流川的表情既高傲又轻蔑，但并不是被冒犯，反而有点惊喜，“别犯傻了，白痴！”</p><p>“哎？为什么不行？”樱木霸道地说，“是我捡到你的，那你就得跟我回去！”</p><p>流川垂下眼帘：“你以为你的部落能接受一个被放逐的人？”</p><p>樱木从未想过这个问题：“是你的部落放逐了你，又不是我的部落，我以前捡到什么都带回部落，谁也没说半个不字！”</p><p>“我又不是猎物。”流川对樱木的逻辑毫无办法。</p><p>两个人吵吵嚷嚷了半天也没吵出结果，最后只能都闭上嘴。一整天都在沉闷的气氛中度过，两人都陷入了对不明确的未来的苦思中。</p><p>夜幕再度降临，樱木和流川都没有睡意，他们靠着石壁坐在山洞里，脸歪向相反的方向，都沉浸在自己的心事里。洞中只余篝火的噼啪声，还有洞穴深处幽深的流水声。</p><p>打破沉默的是一声远远的狼嗥，两人立时紧张起来。樱木抓起长矛到洞口侧耳细听，又是一声悠长的嚎叫，接下来，不同方向传来高低起伏的狼嗥，这是在响应第一只狼。樱木明白了当下的情况：头狼在召唤狼群，他们今晚要进行狩猎。狼嗥很快连成一片，渐渐由远及近，向他们的位置逼近。</p><p>樱木拉起流川，后者还紧紧地握着弓箭，紧张得像一只豹子。</p><p>“走！”樱木低声说。</p><p>两人迅速向山洞深处撤去，暗河的声音变得很响，水流就从他们脚边的暗渠里流过。在水声的干扰中，狼嗥的声音依然明显，已经来到洞口。从声音上判断，这个狼群至少有10头狼，日本狼个头很小，但是聚集成群就不容小觑了，对两个人类的威胁性很强。洞里的篝火还没有灭，樱木希望这能阻挡狼群，但是显然狼群没受太多干扰，停留了一会儿就继续向洞内挺进。</p><p>樱木和流川悄悄往更深的地方退去，没走出几步，樱木一脚踩进河水中，扑通一声摔倒了。这声音立刻引起狼群注意，他们喉咙里发出低啸，野兽的喘息越来越近。</p><p>当第一头狼与两人迎面相遇时，樱木狠狠刺出长矛，正中狼脖子，狼发出痛苦的长嚎，这也招引来了更多的狼。樱木拔出长矛，他面前至少有三头狼对他虎视眈眈，洞里的光太暗他看不清所有敌人，狼的视力却比他好得多，他们渐渐半包围起樱木，威胁地低声咆哮。樱木不得不同时注意三个方向，他不确定由哪头狼发起攻击。当他的目光落在正中的狼身上时，他左侧那头狼忽然扑向他，没有任何预备动作——这是狼与狗的区别。</p><p>“嗖”地一声，一支箭射中跃起的狼，狼当场毙命。而樱木手中的长矛在同一时间刺中了准备攻击他的脚的另一头狼。</p><p>“快走！”流川拉起樱木就跑，两人没命地奔逃，狼群粗重的喘息在他们身后紧追不舍。</p><p>七拐八拐不知跑到什么地方，两人突然脚下一空——这里有一个很陡的斜坡。他们的身体不受控制地滚下去，同时掉落的还有一头跟得太紧的狼。</p><p>樱木爬起来，循着声音泄恨似地狠狠刺中那倒楣的狼：“该死！当晚餐吧你！”</p><p>狼发出垂死的哀号，随后便没了动静。</p><p>“喂，流川，你没事吧？”樱木在黑暗中摸索，忽然摸到流川胸膛上，手下一股湿热的触感，“你受伤了！”</p><p>“是你的血，白痴！”流川的声音是平静的，只是因剧烈运动而不停喘气，他在黑暗中抓住樱木受伤的手，“你流血了。”</p><p>樱木这时才感觉疼痛，但他觉得伤得不重，更糟糕的是他们现在的处境：“我看我们是困在这里了！”</p><p>流川闭上眼睛——在这漆黑一片的山洞里睁眼和闭眼没有区别——仔细聆听流水的声音，他拉樱木：“起来，向水流的反方向走。”</p><p>“哎？”樱木没有过洞穴探险的经历，不懂其中的道理，“为什么？”</p><p>“别废话，跟我走！”流川一只手拉着樱木不松开，捕捉洞中每一丝细微的声音，溯流而上。</p><p>地下河有很多分岔，逆流而上有可能找到山洞出口，但这也不是百分百能成功的。流川没有完全的胜算，可留在原地只能等死，他紧紧握住樱木的手，另一个人身上炽热的温度让他更有勇气。樱木这次很配合，紧跟上流川的脚步，相牵的手成了他跟物质世界最后的一点联系，让他知道自己没有迷失在虚无之中。</p><p>他们再次找到了暗河的一条支岔，流川把手放进河水中，试了水流的方向，随后领樱木向上游走去。樱木感到有液体流到了他和流川交握的手上，起先他以为是水，然后突然反应过来流川放进河水里的是另一只手，而这只与他握在一起的手从未松开。</p><p>“你撒谎！你明明受伤了！”樱木大叫起来。</p><p>“一点小伤，不要大惊小怪的！”流川不耐烦地应付，“就是怕你乱紧张我才没告诉你。”</p><p>樱木很气，却又被噎得无话可说，他想发火，也不知是冲流川还是冲他自己。他只坚定了一件事：必须尽快找到出口，不能让流川就这样死在黑暗的洞穴中。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 五</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在樱木和流川遇险的时候，部落里的气氛也十分凝重。樱木在第五天仍没有回来，赤木决定派人去寻找。</p><p>宫城从容地收拾好他的武器，带上一些食物和水。他旁边的三井就显得紧张多了，不住地来回踱步，手下意识地握住自己的弓。</p><p>“不管能不能找到樱木，三天之内一定要回来。”赤木对二人说。</p><p>“放心吧赤木老大，我会把那个笨蛋带回来的。”宫城胸坏坏地一笑，胸有成竹。宫城最擅长追踪和搜寻，整个部落里没有第二个人比得上他，每次集体狩猎宫城都能准确地找到猎物的踪迹并组织猎人们展开搜捕，他也多次帮部落找回走失的孩子，要在莽莽荒野中找寻一个人，让宫城出马是最合适的。</p><p>“那个笨蛋可是走丢五天了啊。”三井不那么有信心。三井是主动要求跟宫城一起去的，为了以防万一，他带了很多箭支，有过两年流浪经历使他认定樱木在途中遭遇了其他部落的袭击，他对此次寻人不太乐观。</p><p>木暮忧心地说：“樱木走时带的食物不够支撑五天的，也许他是因为没找到合适的猎物而不肯回家，时间越长就越危险。无论如何，请你们一定带回他的消息。”</p><p>“我要带回来的是他的人咧，不是消息！”宫城说，“那小子壮得像头熊一样，我才不信他会这么容易死掉。”</p><p>于是两人出发了，这次的送行不同于上次，族人们没有一个有笑容。洋平他们四个也在送行的人群中，他们本来自告奋勇要去找樱木，可是被赤木否决了，取而代之，赤木派出他信任的宫城。</p><p>“喂，洋平，我们要不要偷偷跟去？”大楠小声问。</p><p>“反正偷跑出去族长也不会发现。”野间在旁边附和。</p><p>洋平摇摇头：“我们还是相信樱木吧。”</p><p>只有胖胖的高宫在状况外，一边嚼果子一边说：“樱木他不会有事的，你们都太紧张了吧？”</p><p>木暮久久地凝视宫城和三井离开的方向，赤木走到他身边，用力揽住他的肩：“别为他们担心。”</p><p>樱木对族人们此刻的情况一无所知，但他并不愚蠢，他猜得到大家会为他担心。他和流川两个人在洞里走了很久，为了不失去方向，他们一直沿着河走，有时不得不趟过齐腰深的水。樱木也尝试在黑暗中摸索流川的身体，想要确认流川到底伤在哪里，可是流川总是推开他或躲开他的手，令他有些恼火。</p><p>“也许大猩猩他们以为我死了。”两人休息的时候樱木闷闷地说。</p><p>“大猩猩？”流川对这个词很疑惑，樱木不止一次提起这头动物。</p><p>“哦，我是说我们族长赤木，”樱木说，“他可能正在骂我没用呢，切！”</p><p>“赤木族长？你是赤木的部落的？”流川枫听起来有些惊讶。</p><p>“你知道大猩猩？知道我们部落？”樱木来了兴趣。</p><p>“没见过。”流川不快地说，“我已经通过成人礼了，还是不被批准参加冬季联合狩猎。”</p><p>樱木恍然大悟：“你是河西那个部落的啊！”樱木听说过河西面那个庞大的部落，据说那个部落足有他们部落的三倍大，两个部落平时交流不多，但是在冬季举行的大规模狩猎时会合作，几乎所有成年男性都会参加。樱木至今还未参加过冬狩，看来流川枫也没有这个机会。</p><p>“曾经是。”流川更正樱木。</p><p>“哈！说得也是，你现在是樱木-流川部落的人！”樱木在这种情况下还是乐观得起来。</p><p>流川对樱木不分场合的傻开心很没脾气，但这个部落的名字实在太难听：“凭什么你的名字在前面？”</p><p>“因为我最强壮，我是族长！”樱木大言不惭。</p><p>“你也是部落的第一笨蛋。”流川幽幽地说。</p><p>“你说什么？”樱木乍了毛。</p><p>可是流川不想将精力浪费在无意义的争吵上，伤痛和疲劳已经让他感觉吃力了，而出口仍然没有一丝迹象。</p><p>忽然，流川身子一歪，撞到樱木身上。樱木下意识扶住流川：“喂，你怎么回事？”</p><p>“脚滑了一下。”流川声音有点虚弱。</p><p>“不对！”樱木这次没被骗过去，“你到底伤在哪儿了？让我看看。”他不顾流川的推拒，在流川身上乱摸，终于在流川肩膀靠近胸口的地方摸到了还在出血的伤口：“这……这是被什么割的？划的？”流川自己草草处理了一下伤口，但是伤口仍在流血。</p><p>“摔下去的时候被一支箭刺进去了。”流川只好如实说。</p><p>“你这笨蛋！”樱木因着急和担心而骂起来，“这东西就不该让你拿着！”他说着要去抢流川身上的弓箭。</p><p>流川紧握着弓不放手：“你忘了是谁射死的狼？”</p><p>这么一说，樱木倒愣了：“对呀，你当时拉开了弓？”这个比自己瘦的家伙居然拉开了那张强弓，明明白天还不行呢。</p><p>“不然你就被狼咬死了。”流川冷冷地说。</p><p>“可是……”樱木仍没法相信。</p><p>“快走吧。”流川催促樱木。</p><p>两人继续向前走，流川时不时将手放进水里浸湿后举起来，感受洞穴内的气流，确定他们的行进方向。又走了一段，流川突然停下了，他对樱木说：“你先走吧。”</p><p>“哎？你要休息一会儿吗？”樱木以为流川累了。</p><p>“你走吧，记得往上游走。”流川靠在洞壁上勉强支撑身体。</p><p>“你在说什么？你不跟我一起走了吗？”樱木奇怪于流川的阴晴不定。</p><p>“我已经走不动了，”流川无法让声音保持平静了，“你一个人的话还有存活的希望，我不能跟你一起了。”</p><p>“胡说八道！”樱木一把抓住流川的肩膀，摸到湿热的血和过高的体温，“让我把你放在这里等死吗？”</p><p>“理智一点吧，樱木，继续跟我一起你也会死在这里。”流川头一次叫了樱木的名字。</p><p>樱木突然做了一个疯狂的举动，他狠狠地用自己的头撞上流川的前额，撞得流川脑袋发晕，他顿时火冒三丈，一拳打中樱木的脸，把樱木打得后退两步。</p><p>“胡闹什么？”流川头一次因生气而变了语气。</p><p>“清醒没有？你发烧烧昏了头吧？”樱木大声斥骂，“你给我听着，我就是背也要把你背出去！我这个天才决不会死在这里，所以你也不会！”</p><p>“你真是没道理可讲……”流川没力气吵架。</p><p>樱木突然抓住流川的胳膊架在自己肩上，又一把捞住流川的腰：“走！”</p><p>“你没救了……”流川被他拖着跌跌撞撞地往前走。这个白痴无可救药，可是也善良正直得无可救药。</p><p>不知走了多久，流川在樱木肩头越来越沉重，几乎完全靠樱木的力量在支撑了。这时，樱木忽然嗅到一丝风，他的眼睛在黑暗中一亮：“有风！出口不远了！”他用力搂了搂流川的身子：“不许睡过去，我们马上就出去了！”</p><p>樱木加快速度向有风的方向走去，流川的脚拖在地上借不上力，他强行保持神志，担心樱木走错路。</p><p>但是樱木没有错，当光明刺痛他们的眼睛，他们知道自己脱险了。在重见天空的一刻，流川枫终于得以放松精神，毫无准备地失去意识。</p><p>黄昏时分，宫城和三井发现了第一个线索。宫城从林间杂草中捡起半根折断的长矛：“这是樱木的！”</p><p>三井看了看长矛上的痕迹：“不是人折断的，是洞狮咬的。”</p><p>“樱木遇上了洞狮，这可不妙了。”宫城的眉头皱了起来。</p><p>他们在周围搜索，发现有洞狮拖拽猎物的痕迹，看起来猎物个头不小。两个人都开始有不乐观的想法，但谁也不想说出来。他们继续查找，但是没有发现人类的遗骸，只有少量遗骨，明显被洞狮啃过。</p><p>“这是野猪的骨头，”宫城很肯定地说，“洞狮吃的是野猪。”</p><p>“但是樱木的长矛怎么会在这儿？”三井还是很担心樱木的下落。</p><p>“再找找看。”宫城决定继续前进。</p><p>入夜，部落里变得静悄悄的。</p><p>木暮坐在火塘边，忧心忡忡地看着炭火温暖的颜色。</p><p>一只手按在他头顶揉了揉：“该睡了。”</p><p>木暮回过头：“赤木，三井和宫城也出去一整天了，我们部落有三个人都不知在外面什么地方，也许都碰上了危险，甚至可能已经……”</p><p>“三井和宫城不是冒失鬼，他们不会有事的，”赤木说，“至于樱木，我不认为他这么容易就被干掉。”</p><p>木暮听得出来，赤木只是在安慰他，他记得在樱木离开时赤木有多烦躁，他才是最不放心的人。</p><p>然而赤木不打算让木暮继续胡思乱想了，他不由分说抱起木暮，将木暮放倒在皮褥上。</p><p>“赤木！”木暮有点嗔怪地看着他。</p><p>赤木就这样霸道地拥抱木暮，让他因愉悦而哭泣，让他发出美妙的声音，再也不能思考，不能想任何烦心事。</p><p>木暮缩在毛皮被里安稳地睡去，赤木却无法入眠，他坐起来，轻手轻脚地走出竖穴，看着满天灿烂的星光。</p><p>“那几个让人头疼的家伙啊……”赤木低声嗫嚅。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 六</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>感觉到清凉的水流进唇齿间，流川枫烧得干渴的身体得到一丝慰藉。在原始社会，即使普通的发烧也可能要人命，但幸运的是流川身体强健，他渐渐从昏沉中清醒过来，顿时感觉身体沉重得像石头一样，一丝力气都没有。他枕在什么坚实但不坚硬的东西上，靠着一片温暖的胸膛，这令他有安全感，下意识地更靠近那让人安心的所在。</p><p>“喂，好些了吗？”樱木看着臂弯中无意识乱蹭的脑袋，突然有点不好意思。即使在虚弱中，流川枫的脸还是很吸引人，那种像小动物一样依赖他的举动更是满足了樱木小小的虚荣心。</p><p>流川长长的睫毛动了动，然后艰难地撑开眼皮，入眼一片红色，他的视线逐渐清明，模糊的红色聚焦为樱木的脑袋。真是红彤彤的呢，流川枫仍不清醒的脑袋里好奇地想。</p><p>“还好醒过来了，你刚才突然就晕了！”樱木心有余悸。</p><p>流川枫的体力还没恢复，他放任自己放松地躺在樱木怀里，现在他知道了，这个笨蛋无论如何都不会丢下他，即使只剩他们两个，他也可以一直相信樱木。可是高傲的流川不愿意让樱木知道他的想法，只是心安理得地享受着樱木对他的照顾。</p><p>“你的伤口我给你处理过了，还好没有烂掉，”樱木说，“你要是有点力气了就起来吃东西，吃了东西伤才能好。”</p><p>流川枫轻轻点头，表示自己可以坐起来。樱木小心地扶他靠着石壁坐好：“这个洞真厉害，这已经是山的另一头了，不过这边离我们部落更近，我们很快就可以到家啦！”</p><p>“家？”这个词令流川恍惚，他已经离开家多久了？他还能称那个地方为家吗？</p><p>“我的家，也会是你的家，”樱木信誓旦旦，“放心吧，我一定会说服族长接纳你，我们的部落是个非常好的地方！”</p><p>流川默不做声，他不确定自己的心情。</p><p>忽然，一个探头探脑的小家伙出现在山洞外面，是只红色的小狐狸。看到狐狸，两人都没有捕杀的欲望，这种动物既不好吃也没有厚重的毛皮，没太大价值。</p><p>不过樱木倒对狐狸产生了兴趣：“看呐，他多像你！”</p><p>“你喜欢把认识的人都想象成动物吗？”流川枫翻了个白眼。</p><p>“当然不是……”樱木刚说完就觉得这话有点站不住脚，“呃……至少这只狐狸非常像你！你看他那狡猾的样子！”</p><p>流川却想不出来樱木应该是什么动物，樱木好像就是樱木，独一无二。</p><p>离山洞不远的地方有条小河，和洞中的暗河是同一条水系的分支，河水清澈甘甜，底下的鹅卵石粒粒可见。下午阳光正好的时候，樱木和流川到河边去洗澡，几天下来，两人身上的味道都很重，这样更容易被猎食者发现，也很不舒服。他们三两下脱掉沤了汗水的兽皮衣，樱木迫不及待地跳下水，流川则从容得多，小心地检查了一下水底无危险后才迈进去。</p><p>“喂！别磨蹭了，这水多好！”樱木回头叫道，却一下子愣住了。</p><p>当看到流川的身体彻底暴露在阳光下时，樱木感觉呼吸一滞，他想起曾经看过的跃出海面的粉红色白海豚，那么光滑而美丽的躯体，紧致流畅的肌肉，新鲜而充满生气，似乎生来便为了诱惑人去抚摸。他身上有多处深浅不一的伤疤，但看起来却是完美的，那是他身为优秀猎人的标志。流川别开了脸，旋即背过身去。他的背影也很漂亮，虽然透露着无言的拒绝，却依然诱人探索。</p><p>“洗你的吧，别盯着我，大白痴！”流川冷冰冰地对身后的人说。</p><p>“啊？哦。”樱木仍处于呆愣的状态中没有还嘴。</p><p>流川感觉脸颊有点发烫，大概是因为伤口还未痊愈吧，他这么想。他不愿意承认，他看到樱木的身体时忽然心跳加速，不是没见过健康强壮的男性身体，可是从未有谁能让他产生这种近似于怦然心动的感觉。流川悄悄想，樱木身材真好，力量与韧性的结合，就像狼群的头狼一样，令他不由自主地羡慕。但他决不能让那傻瓜知道自己在羡慕他，樱木不过是个新手，这关乎流川作为成熟猎人的尊严。</p><p>“你不洗吗？”樱木的声音从背后传来，“伤口痛？需要我帮忙吗？”</p><p>“不需要。”流川的声音比冬天的寒风还冷。</p><p>樱木不明白自己又怎么惹到他了：“你能不能有点礼貌？你不会是因为没礼貌被驱逐的吧？”说完这话他就后悔了，他不该在这种情况下戳人痛处。</p><p>流川的背影僵了，久久不说话。</p><p>“呃……我不是那个意思，就是……”樱木嗑嗑巴巴地解释。</p><p>“是的。”流川忽然回答了他的问题，他缓缓转过脸，“还不止如此。”</p><p>水花哗啦一声泼了流川一脸一身，冷不丁被这么一弄，流川眼神一惊，看到樱木坏笑的脸。</p><p>“别在洗澡的时候摆一副臭脸，洗澡就要好好洗！”樱木说着再次掀起水花攻击流川。</p><p>流川反应过来，不甘示弱泼回去，两个人很快由互相泼水发展为拳脚往来，最后扭打着摔倒在河水里，砸出巨大的水花。然后一红一黑两个脑袋相继冒出水面，看到那只小红狐狸正在岸上高傲地踱步，用看傻子的眼神看着戏水的二人。</p><p>“怎么又是你？滚开！”樱木呲牙咧嘴吓唬狐狸。</p><p>“跟狐狸吵架？”流川语气轻蔑，带着水声从河里站起来，赤足踏上河岸的青草。</p><p>小狐狸不仅没被高大的流川枫吓跑，反而小心翼翼地靠过来，伸出小小的舌头舔流川脚踝上的水珠。</p><p>看到流川白皙的脚腕被小狐狸轻轻舔舐，樱木忽然开始躁动，心头涌上一股没来由的怒气，不知是对流川还是对狐狸。</p><p>不明真相的流川奇怪于樱木忽然板起的脸，这个家伙虽然总是态度恶劣，但这回好像不同寻常。樱木在那天余下的时间里都不怎么说话，他们采了一些野菜和可食用的浆果当晚餐，樱木只是像往常一样将食物塞到流川手里，却不再在他耳边喋喋不休，好像一直在压抑着什么。</p><p>“你到底怎么了？”流川的语气不疾不徐，一副不在意的样子。</p><p>“现在没心情跟你吵！”樱木显然想发脾气，却一直在忍耐。</p><p>“莫名其妙的笨蛋。”流川枫不屑地说。</p><p>“够了！”樱木突然吼道。</p><p>流川枫轻轻抬起眼皮扫他一眼：“哦？”</p><p>“别再瞧不起人！你一定要对我这么坏吗？”樱木大声质问。</p><p>“小点声，别招来狼。”流川无视樱木的怒气。</p><p>“你这刻薄的家伙，你根本就不想跟我回去吧？”樱木愤怒之中还带着一丝委屈。</p><p>“我可没答应过你什么。”流川不自觉地变得针锋相对。</p><p>“你……”樱木狠狠瞪着流川，握紧的拳头因激动而微微颤抖，随即又松开来，“我不会打你的。”</p><p>流川却一拳打在樱木脸上。</p><p>樱木当即火冒三丈：“你自找的！”说罢当即还了一拳。</p><p>两人不顾一切地打在一起，谁也说不清原因，打架本身成为打架的理由，他们将心中的烦躁和冲动全部发泄在对方身上，两人脸上都挂了彩，像两头争夺首领之位的雄鹿，又暴烈又疯狂。最后到底是樱木更胜一筹，他将流川枫死死按在地上，制住对方的双手。</p><p>“够了吧？”流川的脸在篝火的光影中忽明忽暗。</p><p>樱木的眼神变了，就像捕食者审视被他捕获的猎物，这令流川枫头一次对樱木产生隐约的惧怕，樱木向他俯下身体，流川有那么一瞬间觉得自己就要被咬断喉咙了。可是樱木没有咬死他，虽然也很疼，虽然是惩罚性的，但樱木的举动明显不是想要他的命，而是带有另一种同样糟糕的目的。</p><p>“你干什么？”意识到樱木的企图，流川已经不能保持一贯的冷静了，他开始拼命挣扎。</p><p>可是樱木的脾气犟得很，他想要做的事便一定要坚持到底，哪怕撞了墙也要把墙撞破。流川的身体显然没有墙那么结实，激动中的樱木又不能控制自己的力量，他们的血肉相搏逐渐变了味道，山洞中弥漫起暴力与暧昧交缠的气氛。</p><p>混乱中，流川觉得自己在被一头凶蛮的野兽侵犯，在被撕咬和吞噬。他不知道自己因为痛苦和其他感觉而发出怎样的声音，也没精力顾虑是否会引来危险的动物，他已经无法思考任何事了。视野中只剩晃动的红色脑袋，像一团热烈的火焰，让人不由自主地想要靠近。一只温暖的大手轻轻抹了一下他的脸颊，他流泪了吗？流川模糊地想。他的睫毛颤了颤，下意识地抬手触碰眼前的红色，结果惹得身上的野兽更加狂暴。</p><p>就这样在一起，好像也不错呀。</p><p>樱木心满意足地撑起身体，俯视一动不动的流川，这家伙现在更安静了，表情也柔和了不少。他会不会太过分了？樱木开始担心。</p><p>一个小小的身影介入二人的空间，樱木扭头一看，又是那只小狐狸，他压低声音驱赶：“出去！别吵！”他扯过不知是谁的兽皮衣盖在流川身上。</p><p>小狐狸却毫不退缩，他挪动四条小腿凑过来，嗅了嗅流川的脸，又抬起小脚爪扒流川裸露的肩膀。樱木一把揪住小狐狸的后颈皮将小家伙提起来：“别碰他，让他休息！”说着把小狐狸丢出去。</p><p>小狐狸翻身爬起来，又小心地挨到樱木身边，嗅闻樱木的手，然后用小脑袋蹭樱木的腿。樱木实在拿这个粘人的小东西没办法了，看起来小狐狸好像很喜欢流川，现在也喜欢他樱木，是因为流川身上沾了他的味道还是他身上沾了流川的味道？</p><p>宫城和三井在樱木他们落脚过的山洞里发现了更多痕迹：篝火的余烬、一些散落的工具，还有令人不安的狼的脚印，从数量上看，这是一大群狼。</p><p>“怎么会有这么大的狼群？”连宫城都开始紧张起来，他打着火把往洞穴深处走。</p><p>三井也举着一支火把：“还有人的脚印。”</p><p>“看起来是两个人。”宫城分析。</p><p>一具狼尸出现在前方被火把照亮的地面上，宫城赶紧跑过去检查：“被捅死的，那个人力气很大，应该是樱木没错。”</p><p>“这里还有一只！”三井看到另一具狼尸，“是被箭射死的，这个人射术相当不错。”他用力将箭拔下来：“是樱木的箭，但是他有这技术吗？”</p><p>“他们向里面去了。”宫城将火把举高，照出了向深入而去的杂乱脚印，有人的也有狼的。</p><p>跟着足迹往里走，他们最终来到一座深不见底的陡坡前，从地上的痕迹看，两个人和一头狼都摔到了陡坡以下。</p><p>“喂！樱木，你在下面吗？”三井大声喊。</p><p>“别费力气了，那两头狼尸都臭了，他们至少是一天前就掉下去了。”宫城沉着脸说。</p><p>两个人都明白，樱木生还的可能不大了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 七</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>流川枫早晨醒来便感觉到后背一团火热，他尝试着动了动身体，发现他的腰间箍着一条强壮的手臂，他被固定在这条手臂和背后那个宽厚的胸膛间。</p><p>“醒了？”樱木的声音就在他耳边，呼吸间带出的气流轻轻吹拂他的耳朵和发丝，有点痒。</p><p>流川的眼珠缓缓转过来，看到樱木一脸灿烂的笑容，这是樱木从未对他露出过的表情。</p><p>“你没守夜？”流川一张嘴就是嫌弃的话，可是因为嗓子哑了，杀伤力大大降低。</p><p>“我守夜了，刚才看你好像不舒服就……”樱木回想起天亮前流川的样子：熟睡中的流川忽然变得很不安稳，颤抖着蜷起身子，秀气的眉皱成难受的形状，不知是因为寒冷还是恐惧。于是樱木从背后抱着流川，流川在他怀里很快平静下来，一直睡到阳光照进山洞。</p><p>流川舒展手脚放松下来，身体的疲劳和疼痛提醒他昨晚的荒唐，他很是懊恼，但并不是懊恼跟樱木做出那样的事，他讨厌事情超出他的掌控，更讨厌因为另一个人而失去思考能力，他不该如此不谨慎。</p><p>樱木不知道流川复杂的心思，他很享受这安静祥和的早晨，怀里抱着得来不易的爱人，慵懒地靠在一起什么都不做。</p><p>正在这时，昨天那只小狐狸又溜进山洞，这次他叼了一只兔子来，邀功似地把兔子放在流川面前，自己蹲坐在一边。</p><p>“他还送早餐来了！”樱木觉得有趣，“这家伙昨晚就赖着不走，还在靠在你胸前取暖，真是相当喜欢你啊！”毛绒绒的小狐狸和流川贴在一起睡，那画面还挺可爱。</p><p>流川枫用手肘碰了碰樱木的胸膛：“让我起来。”</p><p>樱木于是扶流川坐起来，虽然流川不想让他帮忙，但是感觉到腰部的酸痛以后就默许了樱木的照顾。</p><p>流川把兔子切开，扔了一小块给狐狸，狐狸叼起肉跑到一边去吃。樱木好奇地想，难道狐狸也能当成狗养吗？</p><p>流川忽然问：“你是怎么知道的？那件事。”</p><p>“什么事？”樱木呆呆地问。</p><p>“就是那件事……”流川别过脸，双颊微微泛红，“男人和男人，你怎么知道方法的？”樱木昨晚的表现又笨拙又莽撞，显然没什么经验，但是他的目的很明确，没有丝毫犹豫，说明他至少具备了理论知识。</p><p>“那有什么难的？”樱木得意洋洋，“我见过公狗和公狗……”</p><p>“我不是狗。”流川冷淡地打断他，“你也不是！”樱木在那个时候比狼还野，不太像驯化了的家犬。</p><p>“好吧好吧，你是狐狸！”樱木坏笑着靠过来，从后面搂住流川的腰，把脑袋搁在他肩膀上。</p><p>“很重，”流川说，“你太碍事了。”两个人都没穿衣服，这样贴在一起很热，而且容易让人产生不适时的冲动。</p><p>“可是你喜欢我这样抱着你啊，”樱木不管流川的抗议，“被我抱着你才睡得舒服。”</p><p>“我现在醒着呢，你这样我没法做吃的了。”流川努力忽略背后那头热乎乎的熊，专注于处理手中的兔肉。</p><p>“那我松开一点，这样可以了吗？”樱木稍微放松了一点力道，但是手臂还圈在流川腰上不放开，“等着瞧吧，回到家里我要抱个够！”</p><p>流川的身体僵住了，手里的兔子掉在地上。</p><p>“怎么了？”樱木察觉不对，从流川肩膀后探过头来。</p><p>流川偏过脸，抬起带着血腥味的手轻轻碰触樱木的脸：“你还是要带我回去吗？”</p><p>“当然了，你是我的伴侣呀！”樱木想当然地说，下意识又收紧了手臂。</p><p>流川的声音变得十分冰冷：“你不是想知道我被驱逐的原因吗？”他拨开樱木的手臂，转身面对樱木坐着。</p><p>樱木不明情况地眨巴眼睛：“是呀！”</p><p>流川的表情比平时更冷：“我害死了我们部的年轻人，他叫水泽。”</p><p>流川讲起他不久前经历的悲惨事件。</p><p>水泽和流川枫一样是河西部落的成员，他比流川小一点，却早早表现出良好的潜质。在完成成人礼后不久，获得部落肯定的流川枫被指派为水泽的教导者，现在看来这对流川来说过早了。流川不善于和人打交道，他独来独往惯了，虽然不缺乏与人合作的能力，却很少想到照顾同伴。族长们把水泽交给流川的目的正是为了让流川学会与同伴相处，流川明白这一点，但他对这项安排并不满意。流川虽然尽一名前辈的责任去教水泽，但是他对水泽太度很疏远，有时甚至表现得有点可怕。热情开朗的水泽倒是很喜欢流川，总是不离流川左右，无论流川多冷淡都不会有怨言。</p><p>悲剧发生在一次常规的狩猎中，那天流川带水泽去了离部落不远的山林里，那里经常有成群的食草动物出没，比较容易获取猎物。</p><p>水泽不太喜欢这种安排：“流川哥，你一直都让我打这些容易到手的猎物，我已经很熟练了。我们能不能挑战更高难度的呢？我需要有进步！”</p><p>流川不屑地说：“你还早100年呢。”</p><p>水泽有点丧气：“好吧，你说了算。”</p><p>流川知道水泽的心思，也知道水泽的能力，不过他绝对不会夸奖他。</p><p>那天他们打到几只猎物后便准备回部落，水泽一直在流川耳边叽叽喳喳说个不停，也不管流川有没有听。流川现在想不起来水泽都说了什么了，隐约记得水泽好像问起他是否打到过特别厉害的大动物。</p><p>就在这时，一个巨大的黑影从树后扑出来，正面扑向两个年轻人。两人定睛一看，是一头黑熊。两人立刻举起长矛自卫，黑熊见到长矛便有些忌惮，相隔一定距离向两人咆哮。</p><p>“流川哥，咱们快跑吧！”水泽小声而快速地说。</p><p>然而流川却感到一阵热血沸腾，他想起部落中的传说：部落的第一位族长是一名百战百胜的英雄，他年纪轻轻就能独自杀死一头熊，他打败了凶残的河东部落，将族人迁居到水草丰美的河西，从此以后部落越来越兴旺，成为这一带最强大的族群。</p><p>流川枫从不退缩，他永远直面挑战。</p><p>当流川举起长矛向黑熊冲过去的时候，水泽傻了眼：“流川哥，不要！”</p><p>可是流川已经冲到黑熊跟前，狠狠地用长矛刺向黑熊的胸口。黑熊护住胸口躲开这一击，长矛只擦伤了黑熊的肩膀。流川没有慌，他回忆起年长者们讲过的猎熊的要领，他参与过猎熊，现在虽然只有自己，他也相信他会成功。在黑熊挥舞巨掌向流川扑过来的时候，流川向后跳开，同时用长矛还击。</p><p>“嘿！”流川向黑熊怒吼，故意惹恼黑熊。</p><p>黑熊狂吼着向他扑过来，他像猴子一样就近跃上一棵树，双手握住长矛从树上跳下来重重刺向黑熊。这一下矛尖深深扎进黑熊的肉里，但没有命中目标，流川本想瞄向黑熊的耳朵，从那个脆弱的地方可以刺进大脑，但是黑熊的跑动使得矛尖刺偏，扎进黑熊后腿。黑熊大怒，和流川的脑袋一样大的前爪挥过来，流川已经来不及躲了。</p><p>另一支长矛刺中黑熊挥舞的巨掌，救了流川一命。</p><p>“流川哥，快跑！”水泽拔出长矛又向黑熊捅去。</p><p>“你来干什么？！”流川又惊又怒，水泽的行为无异于送死。</p><p>黑熊转移了目标，开始攻击更活跃、声音更大的水泽。流川想引回黑熊的注意力，但水泽不要命地进攻，逗引黑熊追着他跑开，远离了流川。</p><p>“别犯傻！”流川追在后面。</p><p>已经来不及了，流川眼看着黑熊一掌将水泽搧飞出去，高个子的年轻人在熊掌下像只幼鹿一样轻，飞出去撞上一棵树，再也不动了。流川双眼通红，他疯了一样用长矛狠狠刺向黑熊后背，但还没等刺中，黑熊长嚎一声倒下了。流川赶过去一看，是一支箭射死了黑熊。</p><p>救了流川的射手很快走过来：“真危险啊。”</p><p>流川看了那人一眼：“仙道。”</p><p>“你没事吧？”仙道笑着问。</p><p>流川没理他，跑过去检查水泽的情况，水泽还有呼吸，但是腿骨断了，且全身是伤。流川一言不发地背起水泽，小跑着回部落。仙道跟在他身边，无论对他说什么都没有半句回答，最后仙道只好放弃了，两人一路沉默地回到部落。</p><p>那天晚上水泽没有醒过来，流川被三位族长单独叫去。按照部落的规矩，害死同族是死罪，即使是因过失而造成的罪行也不可赦免。但是三个人都爱惜流川这个优秀的青年，谁也没有提出处决他的决定。最后三人商定，给流川的刑罚是流放，他将被永远驱逐出部落。</p><p>对流川来说，这已经是最好的结果了，可是他听到这个决定时依然像被判了死刑一样，他脑中一片空白，恍惚得连族长们的声音都听不见了。后来他是怎么走出议事竖穴、怎么收拾好自己的行装并离开部落的，他完全记不起来了。</p><p>仙道跟在流川后面很远，他不停地对流川说：“族长们也许会改主意的，你千万别走太远，就在村子附近找地方落脚，别去危险的地方。”</p><p>流川不答，只是继续漫无目的地往前走。</p><p>“我跟你一起走，”仙道突然说，“两个人总比一个人好。”</p><p>流川用力推了他一把：“别跟上来。”然后便独自踏上了流放的行程。</p><p>听完流川的讲述，樱木傻乎乎地点点头：“哦！原来是这样！”</p><p>“你只想说这个？”流川不满地看着樱木，等待下文。</p><p>“不然呢？”樱木摸了摸后脑杓，“你告诉我你的事，所以我现在知道了，就这样呀。”</p><p>“你现在知道我是个害死同伴的罪人了，你还想跟我在一起吗？”流川冷冰冰地问。</p><p>冷不丁地，流川突然被樱木抱进怀里。</p><p>“你又干什么？”流川恼火樱木的不认真。</p><p>樱木贴着流川的耳朵说：“我不管你以前害死过谁，我只知道你救过我。你拉开过我的弓，你射死了那头狼——我的弓不会认可一个卑鄙小人。”</p><p>流川瞪大了眼睛，然后他的身体软下来：“大白痴！没救了！”他无可奈何地回抱樱木。</p><p>樱木稍稍拉开距离：“反正就是你了，我要带你回去，我要天天这样抱着你！”</p><p>当樱木的脸贴过来，流川安然地闭上双眼，接受樱木的热度，接受他给予的一切。流川再一次确信，即使全世界都抛弃他，唯有这个傻瓜不会。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 八</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>破除最后的障碍后，樱木和流川之间再没有嫌隙和顾虑。樱木依然单纯直白得令流川看不上眼，流川依然冷着一张脸惹樱木发脾气，但两人都不再怀疑，他们互相属于对方，他们愿意为眼前这个讨厌的家伙付出生命。</p><p>作为临时住所的山洞此时成了两人的爱巢，在充满未知危险的野外他们不该太放肆，可谁也不想浪费这属于二人的时光。于是在没有其他人类的伊甸园中，亚当和亚当像不晓世事的孩童一样恣意欢戏，全不在乎偷食禁果的惩罚。那天剩余的时间里，两人一直腻在一起，直到太阳快下山了才不情愿地分开交缠的身体。</p><p>流川气喘吁吁地推开樱木：“好了，再不弄点吃的我们就挨饿了。”</p><p>樱木还意犹未尽：“时间还够，再来一次？”</p><p>“不行！”流川断然拒绝，“再这样我就没力气守夜了！”</p><p>“不不，今晚还是我守夜，你休息。”樱木很有担当地说。</p><p>“你就算是头熊也不能两晚不睡，今天你必须休息。”流川不容置辩地说，“现在你去找吃的，我来点火。”</p><p>樱木只好同意了这个安排，他爬起来简单整理了一下便精神焕发地跑出去了，这家伙的体力简直是个迷。流川不得不在地上躺着缓了一会儿才坐起来，穿好衣服揉着腰出了山洞，想找点枯枝当柴禾。小狐狸追到他脚边，跟在他身边跑来跑去，还帮他叼枯枝。流川不明白小狐狸为什么会喜欢他，他不记得以前见过这只狐狸。</p><p>在流川生好火后不久樱木就回来了，带回来一只山鸡，樱木笑得十分得意：“本天才运气真好，刚到河滩就碰见一只笨鸡！”他把鸡丢到地上：“我本来是想找点野菜果子什么的，这回倒好，咱们又有肉吃啦！”</p><p>小狐狸凑过来嗅嗅山鸡，樱木把他赶开：“去去！人先吃，然后才轮到你！”</p><p>流川若有所思：“你倒挺会训狗。”</p><p>“那当然，部落里的狗都很听话，就是这样训出来的。”樱木虽然在其他方面粗枝大叶，但天生有成为头领的潜质。</p><p>肉食的香气引得两人胃口大开，樱木也撕了一些带骨头的边角余料给狐狸。</p><p>“喂，现在你答应跟我回家了吗？”樱木还是不太放心，非要向流川确认。</p><p>“你还需要什么样的保证？”流川白了他一眼。</p><p>“我得听你亲口说才行！”樱木坚持。</p><p>“如果我不说呢？”流川眼珠一转。</p><p>“那我就教训你！”樱木孩子气地威胁道。</p><p>流川扯开衣服露出满身的痕迹：“像这样教训吗？”他看向樱木的眼神变了，不再是当初高傲又纯粹的模样，而是带着若有若无的诱惑。</p><p>“你……你别勾引我！我还得守夜呢！”樱木大叫着拉开距离。</p><p>“白痴，要是不想答应你，我能让你把我弄成这样？”流川颇为不屑地说，“还有，我说了，我守夜。”他说着夺过长矛走向洞口。</p><p>“太好了！”樱木激动不已，“我们明天就出发！”</p><p>“睡你的觉吧，”流川说，“留点力气赶路。”</p><p>樱木确实需要休息，可是他超乎常人的精力使他的恢复速度也非常快，他睡到凌晨时醒了，赶觉已经休息得足够。樱木望向洞口的流川，后者还忠实地守卫在那里，但看他的背影就知道他很累了。</p><p>樱木于是起身走过去：“流川。”</p><p>“回去睡觉。”流川命令道。</p><p>“我睡够了，你睡一会儿吧。”樱木把手按在流川肩头。</p><p>流川确实睏得直打瞌睡，只能将守卫的任务换给樱木，他拉拉樱木的胳膊示意樱木坐下。樱木不明所以地靠着洞壁坐下来，流川紧挨着他坐下，把头靠在他肩上：“就一小会儿。”樱木的体温令他安心，他只是想小憩一下，但是挨着樱木温暖的身体很快就睡着了。</p><p>樱木不知道自己的目光有多怜爱，在确定流川睡着之后，他小心地将流川的身体放平，自己依然守在他旁边，直到东方升起曙光。</p><p>清早，宫城和三井从他们栖身的大树上爬下来，舒展僵硬的身体。</p><p>“我最讨厌睡在树上！”三井抱怨个不停。</p><p>“有树已经不错了，不然连觉都不能睡！”宫城反驳道。</p><p>“你确定这条路没错？”三井看着前方依然茂密的树林。</p><p>“绝对没错，这是最近的路。”宫城很有自信。</p><p>在山洞里发现狼尸以后，宫城和三井都认为樱木生还的可能不大，但是他们没有放弃。宫城想起他曾经听年长的猎人说过，那个山洞会一直通向山的另一头，在那边还有一个出口。鉴于洞里没发现人类的遗骸，狼的牙齿上也没有血迹，宫城认为樱木很有可能成功穿过了山洞，于是决定翻山去找他。两位搜寻者吃足了苦头，在山林里忍受了蚊虫叮咬和潮湿的露水，终于快到山的另一边了。</p><p>与此同时，樱木和流川枫准备出发了。</p><p>前一天晚上，流川勉强用比较锋利的石片打磨制作了一根长矛，虽然粗糙了些，但至少能用。他们今天不知还会遇上什么险情，必须有趁手的武器。箭支还很充足，在流川的坚持下，樱木把弓箭让给了他。临走的时候，樱木本来想赶走那只跟他们一起生活了两天的小狐狸，但这小家伙就是赖着不走，非跟在他们身边。</p><p>“别管他了，”流川招呼樱木，“快走吧。”</p><p>“来了来了！”樱木赶上去，跟流川并肩而行。</p><p>两个年轻人脚力快，樱木说只要天气好他们只消一白天就能走回部落了。但是这段路并不那么轻松，虽然山这边的路近，平时猎人们却很少走，因为需要穿过一片浓密的山林，可能遇上诸多危险。</p><p>一进到林间，樱木立刻警觉起来，不停观察周围的环境。流川也同样紧张，他走在樱木左手边，因为樱木和大多数人一样惯用右手，而流川得益于从小的训练左手也同样能使用武器，他们相互配合可以防范不同方向的攻击。小狐狸跑在他们前后左右，时而消失在树林中，忽而又出现在他们前方，像一条忠实的猎狗。</p><p>等宫城和三井终于找到山另一边的洞口时，那里早已人去洞空，但是他们的发现令人振奋。</p><p>“有人在这里住过！樱木可能还活着！”宫城摸着火堆里的草木灰兴奋不已。</p><p>“可是看不出来是谁啊。”三井的目光扫过洞里的所有角落，他捡起一块石头，“这是什么？好像磨过。”</p><p>宫城接过石头翻来覆去看：“应该是用来打磨的——我明白了，樱木的长矛丢在野猪身上了，他应该是给自己又打造了一根！一定是他没错！”</p><p>两人跑到洞外，宫城蹲下来寻找人类的痕迹：“两个人的脚印，还有一只狐狸，他们向那个方向去了。”他指指远处的山岭。</p><p>“那是回咱们部落的方向。”三井手搭凉棚瞭望，“目的地是咱们部落没错，看样真是樱木！”</p><p>“走，咱们说不定能追上他们！”宫城说。</p><p>两人追踪脚印而去。</p><p>林间阳光的变化显示此时已是下午，樱木和流川依然没有走出林木最繁茂的区域，他们水袋里的水已经下去了一半，两人开始省着喝。</p><p>“你确定没迷路？”流川问。</p><p>“不会迷路的，我小时候在这里迷过路。”樱木说。</p><p>那一定是非常恐怖的经历，流川心里小小地吃惊了一下，樱木谈起童年不幸的遭遇竟然这么随意，好像是发生在别人身上的事一样。</p><p>“后来呢？谁找到你的？”流川不禁问。</p><p>“我自己找到道回去的，所以我是绝对不会走错的，放心！”樱木一脸欠扁的笑容。</p><p>流川不由得庆幸，樱木没有悲惨地夭折在这片森林里。他不想再问，知道了樱木的经历让他感觉更不安了。</p><p>“往这边来，看到那棵大树了吗？皮像乌龟壳一样的那棵。”樱木指指右前方，“看到它就说明快到森林的边缘了，我们很快就要出去了！”</p><p>流川的心稍稍放下来了。就在两人的神经开始放松时，小狐狸突然跑到他脚前，拼命跳来跳去，非常着急又害怕的样子。流川觉得不对劲，但是还没来得及作出判断，变故已经发生了。</p><p>一声低沉的咆哮如当头棒喝，他们同时不由自主地打了个寒颤。不需要言语说明，两人立刻改成背对背的姿势，紧张地向林间搜寻。</p><p>一头巨大的成年雄性棕熊出现在两人面前，毫不犹豫地向樱木扑来。</p><p>流川的眼睛放空了，又是熊，而且是更大更强壮更可怕的棕熊。杀死水泽的仅是一头黑熊，流川和水泽两人便已经无法对付，这头棕熊的体重足有流川的四倍，这样一头怪物即使是樱木也不可能战胜得了。</p><p>樱木在熊扑过来的一瞬间慌了神，但他很快鼓起勇气以长矛相迎，在身体冲撞的一刻他刺伤了熊的脸，但自己也被熊撞翻在地，巨大的力量差距让樱木觉得自己撞上了一座山。</p><p>当流川反应过来时，他已经执起长矛疯了似地冲向棕熊，狠狠刺向棕熊的颈窝。矛尖没能刺得太深，棕熊因为疼痛而更加愤怒，转而扑向流川，流川以长矛相搏，熊人立起来，高得惊人，流川在他面前显得弱小可笑。</p><p>“笨蛋！用弓箭！”樱木跳起来叫道。</p><p>流川来不及取背上的弓了，他知道这是自己的失误，可情势已经无法挽回。樱木操起长矛从背后刺向棕熊，这全力的一击使矛尖刺破厚实的毛皮刺进血肉，造成深深的伤口。熊大叫一声，翻转回来对付樱木。乘这个机会，流川取下弓搭好箭，瞄向棕熊的要害，这么近的距离他不会射偏，他告诉自己。</p><p>“嘿！大笨熊！”樱木叫嚣着挑衅，“来吧！一对一，尝尝人类的牙齿！”他上下挥舞长矛。</p><p>棕熊大吼着扑过来，樱木迅速跳向一边，同时反手又刺伤了熊一次。</p><p>“来呀！”樱木靠一棵大树躲避熊的袭击，同时给流川创造射箭的机会。</p><p>看到樱木有了树的遮避，流川抓住片刻的机会出手了，箭支“嗖”地一声射出，没入熊的皮肉。</p><p>然而，这一箭没能结果棕熊，棕熊长嚎一声，依然能战斗，这头巨大的动物双眼冒火，更加凶猛地攻击眼前的樱木。樱木被逼得不得不跑向另一棵树，噌噌噌爬上去，在树上继续和熊对峙。看到这个敌人不好得手，棕熊撇下樱木转向流川。</p><p>流川已经搭上第二支箭并瞄向棕熊，但没等他射箭，另有人抢先了。棕熊突然扑倒在他脚前，背上插着另一个人的箭，看起来这个射手的箭术比仙道更胜一筹。</p><p>“谁？”流川警惕地喝道。</p><p>“切，对救命恩人就这态度？”一高一矮两个人影从不远处走来，两人都是一副不好惹的样子。</p><p>“说！你是谁？为什么跟樱木在一起？”宫城凶巴巴地问，随即换了一种语气，“喂，花道，快下来吧！”</p><p>樱木从树上下来：“良亲，小三，你们怎么来了？”</p><p>“还不是来找你？”三井一脸不满，然后突然变成惊讶，“哎？这不是河西部落的流川吗？你们怎么在一起？”</p><p>“说来话长，小三，”樱问懊恼地叹了口气，“我们先回去吧，回去再慢慢告诉你们。”他突然反应过来：“你认识流川？”</p><p>三井和流川不信任地对视，流川指指熊尸：“三井哥，你射死的。”</p><p>“当然，所以这是我们部落的猎物！”三井一副护食的样子。</p><p>“‘三井哥’？”樱木更加疑惑。</p><p>三井也叹了口气：“我……离家出走那两年里去过河西部落，所以我们认识。”</p><p>“行了，不管有什么情况都回去再说吧，咱们得割些肉带走。”宫城把众人拉回正题。</p><p>棕熊这么庞大的猎物仅凭他们四人无法运回去，最佳做法是割走最好的肉，如果是冬天，他们就可以通知部落里的众人一起来搬运，但是现在天气温暖，剩下的肉只能丢弃了。他们七手八脚割下了几大块很厚的、带着脂肪的肉，用草绳系好，然后一起踏上归途。</p><p>黄昏时分，四人再次经过海神石。樱木拾起一块石头放在海神石上，宫城和三井也各自拾起石块堆上去，这是猎人在平安归来时向海神祈祷的仪式。</p><p>流川没见过这种仪式，犹豫了一下，他也学着他们的样子捡一块小石头放在上面，随后默立一旁。</p><p>“走吧，赤木老大看到你回来肯定高兴。”宫城拍拍樱木的肩膀。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 九</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夕阳渐渐沉下地平线去，金红的余辉染红大地。</p><p>人们收起白天里晾晒的东西，几个人开始生起部落中央小广场上的篝火，以防夜间有野兽袭击。晚餐时间到，各个竖穴帐篷里都传出盆盆罐罐的声响，三三两两的男人和女人拿着罐子去公用的蓄水槽打水准备做饭。</p><p>赤木独自站在村口的石头旁边，好像他也变成了一块石头似的，数日来天天如此，他一定要等到天完全黑下来才回竖穴。</p><p>木暮来到赤木身边：“看来今天也不会回来了，先去吃饭吧。”</p><p>“再等等。”赤木依然站立不动。</p><p>木暮叹了口气：“那我陪你。”</p><p>“我不是一个人，”赤木无奈地说，“那几个小子也在盯着呢。”</p><p>木暮往远处一看，果然看到洋平等四人在山路边坐着，他们是樱木最好的朋友，想必也在为樱木担心。</p><p>突然，正在观望的大楠跳起来大声喊：“回来了！他们回来了！”其他几人也纷纷起来向前跑去，洋平跑了几步又想起什么，折回来跑向村子。</p><p>“是花道！花道他们回来了！都回来了！”洋平欣喜地向赤木、木暮和部落里其他人通告。</p><p>话音刚落，一队风尘仆仆的人出现在人们的视野中，人们惊得都停下手里的工作，全都聚到村口来看。</p><p>为首那个一头红发的正是樱木花道，三个傻朋友围着他上蹿下跳，拍拍打打、问东问西。他们后面跟着宫城、三井和一个陌生的年轻人，每个人都是负重的，看得出来收获颇丰。他们来到村口，看到了全部落人的迎接队伍，以及站在最前面的族长赤木和副族长木暮。</p><p>“我回来了，大猩猩。”樱木说，“我带回来棕熊的肉。”</p><p>樱木还是那副跩样，但是赤木看得出来，有什么东西发生了变化，樱木似乎成熟了不少，自内而外散发出的气质更自信、更强大。赤木重重一拳擂到樱木头上：“混蛋！出去鬼混那么久不回来！”</p><p>“哎哟！”樱木一秒怂回原形，“大猩猩下手还是这么狠！”</p><p>赤木喝问道：“棕熊是你自己杀的还是有他们帮忙？”</p><p>樱木只得如实说：“四个人一起杀的。”</p><p>“笨蛋！那就不能算数！”赤木喝斥道，“成人礼是要你自己捕杀带回猎物才算完成！”</p><p>“知道了！知道了！”樱木捂着脑袋说，“我会再去一次的，这回运气不好嘛！”</p><p>“赤木老大，樱木这次确实经历了不少事，他碰上了洞狮，之后跟狼群干了一架，还遇到一头特别大的棕熊，我都挺佩服这小子的。”宫城吊儿郎当但是说的是真心话。</p><p>“没完成就是没完成，必须补考！”赤木摆着一副铁面。</p><p>木暮赶紧打圆场：“哎呀，其实赤木他最担心了，樱木你们没回来的时候赤木天天睡不好呢！是不是，赤木？”</p><p>赤木不太高兴地按住木暮的脑袋，觉得他话太多了，木暮有点调皮地吐了吐舌头。</p><p>赤木命令道：“先把你们的猎物分了！”</p><p>安田他们都上来帮忙：“我们来抬吧！”大家帮几名猎人把肉抬进村子去，无论谁打回来的猎物都要平均分配，这是部落的规矩。</p><p>宫城早迫不及待地跑向一个人：“彩子，我回来啦！这趟可真累死我了！”两个青年男女跑到一边说悄悄话去了。</p><p>三井也找个借口走开：“我去帮忙分肉。”</p><p>只剩下赤木、木暮和樱木、流川四个人面对面，气氛变得很尴尬别扭。</p><p>樱木把流川拉到身边，郑重其事地说：“大猩猩，这是流川枫，是我的爱人。”</p><p>“爱……爱人？”木暮惊得下巴都要掉了，他不由得庆幸没提晴子的事——他差点就说出口了。</p><p>樱木重重点头：“他是被河西部落放逐的猎人，我在外面救了他，我……我发现我非常非常喜欢他，呃……”他笨嘴拙舌地说不出来了。</p><p>“是我们互相救，白痴！”流川枫幽幽地反驳一句。</p><p>“喂！明明是我救你的次数多！没有我这个天才你就让洞狮吃了！”樱木不服气地叫道。</p><p>“没有我你就让狼吃了。”流川投桃报李。</p><p>“那我还照顾受伤的你来着！”</p><p>“让我疼得起不来的也是你！”</p><p>“什么？你明明很享受！”</p><p>“享受？也就只有一点点吧。”流川鄙夷地用大拇指和食指比划了一丁点，“就算再多也顶多只有这些。”他把两根手指的距离稍微拉大一点。</p><p>“你……你这臭狐狸！”樱木气得嗷嗷叫，“今晚我就让你再体会体会！我看你还敢说一点点不！”</p><p>眼看对话向不太雅观的方向发展，赤木和木暮也听出了两人的关系已经发展到极亲密的地步。</p><p>“这……这……”木暮听得满脸通红，不知该怎么劝架了。</p><p>赤木当机立断，一人脑袋上给一拳：“都给我闭嘴！”然后一手一个揪住两人的后颈拖回村子里。</p><p>族人们已经在分肉了，大家非常开心，今晚有一顿好肉吃，而且还能剩些做肉干贮藏。晴子也在忙碌的人群中，看到樱木她十分开心地叫道：“樱木，你安全回来太好啦！”</p><p>樱木看到晴子也乐开了花，他刚想像以前一样迎上去，突然想起了流川，想起他现在已经是个有牵绊的男人，心中顿时涌起一股对晴子的悔意——他原本以为回归部落的那天就该是向晴子表白的日子，但是永远不会有这一天了。</p><p>晴子的目光却落在樱木旁边那个面目俊美、冷若冰霜的青年身上，这个人散发着一股拒人于千里之外的气息，可是他真英俊啊，无法不令她动心。</p><p>看到晴子的眼神，樱木心里一阵阵发酸，他感觉到强烈的妒意，却不知到底该嫉妒谁。他一把拉住流川的手：“喂，这边是我住的地方！”</p><p>赤木却揪住樱木把他拎回来命令道：“都到我家来！”</p><p>族长的帐篷里坐了5个人，虽然这个竖穴很大，但是多了两个人高马大的男人也还是显得拥挤了。今天是晴子做的晚餐，用的材料正是樱木他们带回来的熊肉，她特意给客人们多准备了一些，把食物放到流川跟前时，晴子不自觉地红了脸。</p><p>四个男人之间氛围紧张，赤木首先发话了：“河西部落的流川枫是吗？”</p><p>流川正襟危坐，不自然地点头。</p><p>“我听说过你，”赤木说，“鱼住说你是他们那里最优秀的新人，被称作第二个仙道。”</p><p>“我早晚会超过他的！”流川不服气地说。</p><p>倔强、不服输，这一点倒跟樱木很像，赤木在心里评价。</p><p>木暮柔声向流川询问他的遭遇，流川讲了他被部落驱逐的经过，然后樱木和流川两人你一言我一语地叙述了他们相遇相识到发展成亲密关系的过程。说着说着，樱木先脸红了，流川虽然看不出表情变化，但是白皙的双颊还是染上了朝霞似的颜色。他们谁也没有发现，藏在草帘后的晴子难过地捂住嘴巴。</p><p>听他们说完，赤木沉默了片刻，然后严肃地说：“流川，不管你是因为什么被驱逐的，但我们部落没有收留外族人的先例。如你所见，这个村落很小，比你的老家小得多，食物和器具都非常有限，我们不会随随便便让一个来路不明的人入住。”</p><p>“流川不是来路不明的人！”樱木争辩道。</p><p>“那只是你的想法，你这个单纯的家伙！”赤木斥责道，“哪个部落也不会轻易赶走一个优秀的年轻猎人！”</p><p>“流川他没撒谎！他不会撒谎的！因为……”樱木左思右想却想不出个好理由，“因为他是我的爱人啊！”</p><p>“笨蛋！就知道你会这么说。”赤木有种面对不讲理的小孩子的无奈。</p><p>“赤木你也不要这么说嘛，流川他确实遇到了很危险的事，要体谅啊！”木暮把手放在赤木胳膊上。</p><p>赤木严厉地对樱木说：“樱木，我得提醒你：没有完成成人礼的人是不被承认的，也没有资格得到爱人，所以你和流川的关系不能被认可。”</p><p>“什么？你要我们分开？”樱木大叫起来。</p><p>流川没做声，放在膝盖上的手握成了拳。</p><p>“至少在你完成成人礼之前不认可，你应该知道，只有独当一面的成年人才能选择爱人组成家庭，这是部落的规矩。”赤木不近人情地说。</p><p>樱木的身体依然因为激动而发抖，他不甘心，可是他知道他现在没资格跟赤木谈条件，他没有任何可夸耀的功绩。</p><p>赤木又转向流川：“至于你，流川。”</p><p>听赤木点到自己的名字，流川全身一紧，眼睛也下意识地睁大。</p><p>看到流川的反应，赤木意识到，虽然这个孩子看起来无所畏惧，但在威严的族长面前也是会怕的，只是不肯表露出来。</p><p>赤木放缓了语气：“流川，如果你想留下来，必须证明你的价值，证明我们留下你是正确的，你明白吗？”</p><p>流川的拳头攥得更紧：“我明白。”</p><p>赤木最后宣布：“晴子先搬到彩子那里借住，流川从今天开始住在我家！”</p><p>“什么？”樱木大惊失色，“我们俩要住在一起！不能把我们分开！”</p><p>流川也不知所措地看向赤木。</p><p>赤木把快要跳起来的樱木按坐回去：“笨蛋！我都说了，你俩现在还不是爱人关系，暂时不许住在一起！”</p><p>“啊？可是……可是那个……”樱木手足无措，乱扯自己的头发。</p><p>“不许你碰他！”赤木知道樱木的心思，“成人礼成功之前都不行！”</p><p>“大猩猩你太坏了！”樱木哀号起来。</p><p>晴子已经收拾好自己简单的物品出来了：“那我就先去彩子姐家住了，正好我最近在向她学习。”晴子一直在跟彩子学习医术，她想和彩子一样成为祭司。</p><p>“去吧，别给彩子添麻烦。”赤木说。</p><p>“放心吧哥哥！”晴子温柔地笑道，“那我走了，哥哥，木暮哥。”她又对樱木微笑：“樱木君，要加油啊！”</p><p>“我一定会的，晴子！”樱木大受鼓舞。</p><p>晴子遗憾地看了一眼流川，钻出帐篷离开了。</p><p>樱木也该告辞了，他不放心地看看流川：“呐，我先走了，你不会挨欺负吧？”</p><p>“谁欺负得了我？”流川面无表情地说。</p><p>赤木一把将樱木推出去：“赶紧走！”</p><p>没有樱木，流川变得更不自在。木暮看出他的为难，温和地劝慰道：“流川，别觉得不自在，我相信樱木很快就会接你回去的，你就安心住下来吧！”他指指帐篷中间的草帘：“你住帘子后边，那是晴子的地方。”</p><p>“谢谢。”流川小声说。</p><p>木暮把剩下的肉挂到帐篷顶上风干，准备做成肉干。流川奇怪地问：“你们不涂盐吗？”</p><p>“盐？”木暮疑惑地问，“为什么要涂盐？”</p><p>“涂了盐不容易腐坏。”流川说。</p><p>赤木有了兴趣：“这是你们河西部落的做法吗？”河东部落对盐的认识仅限于在海边见到的盐结晶，他们偶尔找到盐会拿来煮食物，但不会特意去采集。</p><p>流川点头：“是的。”</p><p>“你们是怎么得到盐的？”赤木问。</p><p>“煮海水。”流川说。</p><p>原来他们会主动获取盐，赤木觉得这是个好办法，于是说：“那你就给我们煮点盐出来，明天就去，这是你的第一个任务。”</p><p>“好的。”流川惜字如金。</p><p>晚上，木暮和赤木面对面侧躺着低声交谈，以免让睡在里面的流川听到。其实这是多此一举，累坏了的流川睡得特别香，除了樱木没人能吵醒他。</p><p>木暮枕着自己的胳膊：“赤木，那孩子是很优秀的，留下他能增强我们部落的实力，你明知道。”</p><p>赤木说：“他和樱木一样都是不安分的小子，要操心得很！”</p><p>“你呀，总是为别人操心太多！”木暮笑着搂住赤木的脖子。</p><p>赤木不想再被说教，他以不容抗拒的力量把木暮翻了个身，让木暮背对着他，从后面抱住爱唠叨的爱人：“快睡觉！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 十</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>晚上，樱木一个人在兽皮褥子上辗转反侧，家里比野外舒服得多，他反倒失眠了。这些天已经习惯搂着另一个人温暖的身体入睡，冷不丁一个人居然睡不着。</p><p>人睡不着，大脑就跟着转，樱木想了很多——关于他和流川，还有晴子。樱木一直喜欢晴子，这个和他差不多大的漂亮女孩符合他对未来伴侣的一切想象，可是在他的幻想中，晴子的形象永远是会温柔开心地向他笑的样子，他愿意把最好的礼物送给晴子，愿意和晴子一起去采摘好吃的野果，也喜欢晴子亲切地叫他樱木。可是如果想一下他会和晴子做那种事，会像拥抱流川那样拥抱晴子，他立刻感觉到一股强烈的罪恶感，不，那绝对不可以，连想都不能想。</p><p>樱木更加确定一件事：他想吻的人只有一个，想占有、想得到的人只有一个，他想和那个人一起生活，希望每天早晨一睁眼就看到他，希望每天晚上抱着他入睡，那个人只能是流川。想到流川在动情时变得生动的表情，还有无意识中溢出眼角的泪水，樱木的呼吸变得粗重，这样更睡不着了。</p><p>第二天一大早，流川背着一个很大的罐子独自出了村。早起的人不多，也避免了跟其他人交流的麻烦。</p><p>刚出了村子，一团毛绒绒的东西跑到流川脚边，他低头一看，是那只小狐狸，他以为狐狸早就跑掉了，没想到一直跟到部落里来。流川蹲下来摸摸小狐狸的头：“别在这里，走！”村民们很可能把小狐狸当成偷食物的贼打死，小动物留在人类的聚居区域并不安全。</p><p>“喂！流川！你要去哪？大猩猩赶你走吗？不行！我要去跟他说！”樱木的大嗓门是叫人起床的最好办法。</p><p>各个竖穴里都传来抱怨和咒骂的声音：</p><p>“叫什么叫？一大早的！”</p><p>“干嘛起大早吓唬人！”</p><p>“快点闭嘴滚出去！”</p><p>樱木不快地挥舞拳头：“你们这帮家伙……”</p><p>流川打断他：“樱木，你出来干什么？”</p><p>樱木想起正事：“我来找你呀，大猩猩他们为难你了没？你这是要干什么去，就一个人？”</p><p>“我去海边煮盐，这是赤木族长给我的任务。”流川提了提背上的罐子。</p><p>“去海边？你知道路吗？”樱木问了一个很关键的问题。</p><p>“总能找到。”流川不肯承认自己不认路。</p><p>“哈！这时候问本天才就好了呀！”樱木得意地大笑，“我跟你一起去！”</p><p>“切，谁需要你帮忙，白痴！”流川还是嘴硬。</p><p>“喂，你这不知道领情的狐狸！”樱木刚要开始今天第一轮的意气之争，忽然他脑中灵光一现，看了看流川有点泛红的脸色和微微撅着的嘴唇，于是他少有的动了脑子：“哈哈！你是不好意思说谢谢吧？好了，不客气！”</p><p>“闭嘴！快走！”流川率先大步离开。</p><p>樱木赶上去跟流川并肩而行，朝阳照在两个年轻人挺拔的身躯上，把他们亲密的影子投向身后的大地。流川偷偷用眼角瞟了樱木，樱木坚毅的面孔在阳光中显得更加生气勃勃，樱木肤色健康好看，好像是他皮肤之下燃烧着一团炽热的火焰一样。那火焰有多热烈，流川是亲身体会过了，想到那些激烈的画面，流川又有点心跳加速。</p><p>“你在看什么？”樱木发觉了流川的目光。</p><p>“你……是不是比我高一点？”流川撇过脸去。</p><p>“有吗？我没注意啊。”樱木一直以为他和流川身高相当。</p><p>樱木用手在两人头上方比划了几下：“好像是高一点，所以我比你强壮，哈哈！”</p><p>“笨蛋，身高又不说明什么！”流川无奈地翻了个白眼。</p><p>两人说着闲话，不到半天工夫就走到海边，这片海滩很美，从高处看，海岸优雅美丽的弧线勾勒出一片湛蓝，海滩上是细白柔软的沙子，踩上去非常舒服。</p><p>煮盐的技巧不复杂，但是很消耗时间，流川让樱木帮忙找来枯枝点火，用陶罐打了满满一罐海水架到火上煮。</p><p>“要煮到什么时候啊？”樱木托着下巴无聊地盯着罐里沸腾的海水。</p><p>“煮到干。”流川说。</p><p>“那加把大火能快些。”樱木说着要添柴。</p><p>“不行，要慢慢煮盐的质量才好。”流川阻止了他。</p><p>“太麻烦了！这要等到什么时候？”樱木看着罐里的海水还剩一半，急躁得张牙舞爪。</p><p>“谁让你跟来！”流川冷哼一声。</p><p>“我还不是为了陪你！”樱木叫道。</p><p>海水煮干以后，有一层白色的结晶附着在罐底部，流川小心地将这层粉末刮下来装进小袋子里，接着又要去打水。樱木抢了罐子往海里走：“这么简单的事我已经看会了！”</p><p>“不许有沙子！”流川在后面叮嘱。</p><p>第二罐水煮上以后，樱木彻底没了耐性，他像头暴躁的老虎一样在沙滩上走来走去。流川故意不理他，专注于自己的工作。流川悄悄观察樱木，虽然这家伙已经无聊得要揪自己的头发了，但还是没有扔下流川跑掉。</p><p>“喂，你准备就这么浪费时间吗？白痴！”流川漫不经心地问。</p><p>“不然我还能做什么？这里连只兔子都没有，让我去砸礁石吗？”樱木大声抱怨。</p><p>“没有兔子，也没有人啊。”流川乌黑的眼珠一转，带上了逗弄的味道。</p><p>樱木瞪大了眼睛：“你……你是说？”</p><p>“别傻站着了！”流川近乎命令地说。</p><p>不用流川说第二遍，樱木像饿急了的洞狮一样扑过来，急躁地把流川按倒在柔软的沙滩上。</p><p>流川被他粗野的动作弄疼了，为了一会儿能正常走回去，他不得不警告樱木：“不许再那么用力！”</p><p>“放心，我会很小心很温柔的。”樱木嘴上这么说，手上的动作却跟温柔沾不上边，他急不可耐地扯开两人的衣服，让流川肤色洁白的身体暴露在蓝天下。</p><p>“真好看。”樱木将手贴在让他馋了一整天的胸膛上。</p><p>“少说废话！”流川不自然地别过脸。</p><p>两人正要干柴烈火，忽然一个声音极不适时地响起：“流川？”</p><p>流川差点没跳起来，慌乱之中一巴掌糊樱木脸上把他推开。樱木三两下爬起来，对入侵者虎视眈眈：“谁？”</p><p>“真的是你啊？”一个颀长的人影跑过来。</p><p>“仙道？”流川认出了来人。</p><p>樱木看看仙道又看看流川：“你们认识？”</p><p>“我的族人。”流川听起来并不高兴。</p><p>仙道跑到两人面前：“流川，我找你好多天了，你跑到哪去了？”</p><p>“我已经被放逐了，你找我干什么？”流川冷淡地说。</p><p>仙道深深地看着流川：“你被赦免了，你出走的当天晚上水泽醒过来了。”</p><p>流川的瞳孔猛地放大，面露惊讶之色：“水泽？水泽他……”</p><p>“他还活着。”仙道微笑着说。</p><p>“那他的伤……”流川快要失去一贯的冷静自持了。</p><p>“他的腿伤得比较重，但是现在已经快恢复了。”仙道上前一步向流川伸出手，“呐，流川，跟我回家吧。”</p><p>樱木一脸不快，“啪”地一声打开仙道的手：“干什么？别想拐走流川！”</p><p>仙道早就注意到这个红头发的年轻男人，他笑着揉了揉被打疼的手：“力气真大呢！我叫仙道，请问你叫什么名字？”</p><p>“我叫樱木花道，你是干什么的？”樱木挡着流川不让仙道靠近。</p><p>仙道笑得春风和煦，大大的眼睛眯成两条缝：“你好呀，我是流川的朋友！”</p><p>可是听在樱木耳朵里，这个“朋友”的概念就不一般了，仙道是个非常有魅力的男人，比流川还英俊，看起来和流川关系很亲近，樱木忍不住幻想了一下两具修长漂亮的身体交缠在一起的画面，顿时气得头发都要乍开了：“你……你不许靠近他！”</p><p>仙道莫名其妙地眨了眨眼睛，然后了然地笑道：“哦！我刚才打扰了你们，真是抱歉啦！”</p><p>流川把樱木扒拉到身后，看着仙道的眼睛严肃地说：“我不回去，仙道，别白费心思了。”</p><p>“你真的不想回去吗？大家都很想念你。”仙道说。</p><p>“我已经被放逐了，无论族长们怎么决定，我都要为我自己的错误负责，而且——”流川的眼睛躲闪了一下，“我想留在这里。”</p><p>“真可惜啊！”仙道明白他已经不能说服流川了。</p><p>“你不许告诉族长们我在这里。”流川警告道。</p><p>“好吧，只要你不后悔就好。”仙道无奈地笑笑。</p><p>“他不会后悔！”樱木抢上前来，“我不会让他后悔的！”</p><p>“嗯！嗯！”仙道又露出看似天真和善的笑容，“那我送你们一点见面礼吧！”他从背上的渔篓里拿出两条大鱼分别塞给樱木和流川：“什么时候你们打算分手了要告诉我呀！”</p><p>“胡说！不会分手的！”樱木生气地大喊大叫。</p><p>“那我走啦，好好照顾自己，流川！”仙道轻柔地嘱咐，随后又欢快地对樱木一笑，“再见，樱木！”说罢，他轻快地一溜烟跑掉了。</p><p>“怪人！”樱木忿忿不平。</p><p>“别管他了。”流川不打算再聊，任樱木怎么问也不肯再提起仙道。</p><p>夕阳西下时，流川和樱木回到部落，他们带回了一小袋盐、两条大鱼，还有樱木无聊之中捡的海产品。鱼的事没法隐瞒，流川只能如实告知赤木他们遇到了仙道。樱木心里老是埋着根刺，一想起仙道和善的笑脸就浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，可是流川躲回族长家里不见他，他只能一个人胡思乱想。</p><p>“又什么都没做成！”樱木泄气地呈大字形摊在皮褥上。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 十一</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>自从流川住进河东部落以后，他每天都被族长赤木布置很多工作，从早忙到晚，稍得空闲就一头栽在皮褥上睡觉。这天他又是一早就跑出去，剩下赤木和木暮两个在竖穴里。</p><p>“那孩子很拼命，你也应该认可他了吧？”木暮劝说赤木。</p><p>“还早呢！”赤木一口否决。</p><p>“你干嘛对他那么苛刻呢？那孩子这些天累坏了。”木暮柔和地劝解，“他都没机会跟樱木说句话，樱木那么喜欢他……”</p><p>赤木打断木暮的话：“如果樱木想喜欢三井、安田、桑田或者随便哪个人都可以，可是他偏喜欢一个外族人，他太冲动太欠考虑了！”</p><p>“你怎么还这么说流川啊？他是外族人，可是他不是敌人，他这么努力不就是希望能被大家接纳吗？”木暮把手放在赤木的拳头上，忧虑地看着赤木紧绷的面孔。</p><p>赤木叹了口气：“我知道他已经足够优秀了，可是随便带走其他部落的年轻人势必引起部落间的矛盾。”</p><p>“流川不是被放逐的吗？他想到哪去已经跟河西部落无关了。”木暮说。</p><p>“没那么容易，我看所谓‘放逐’可能只是给他个教训，不是永久性的惩罚，”赤木板着脸说，“那天他们遇见仙道不会是偶然，河西部落的人一定在找流川。”</p><p>“可是流川自己想留在我们这里，这不是被强迫的，河西部落不会无理取闹吧？”木暮认为赤木过虑了。</p><p>“如果是个平常人还好，但是流川是河西部落有意栽培的年轻人，还一次都没参加过冬季狩猎，他们怎么会轻易放人？”赤木抱起胳膊，想着河西部落三名族长的做派，那可不是三个好说话的家伙。</p><p>“你打算怎么办呢？”木暮也知道那些人不好惹，他一方面担心部落的安全，一方面又怕赤木会为了部落考虑而赶走流川。</p><p>“等麻烦找上门再说，”赤木说，“在这之前，流川由我们负责保护。”</p><p>流川正在忙着教大家用盐处理肉和蔬菜，这样处理过的食品有一种特殊的美味，而且可以保存很长时间。流川前一天带几名青壮年去海边采集了很多盐，大家也都学会了制盐的工艺，并且有了足够的盐在煮食物的时候调味。</p><p>人们对流川的印象改观了，虽然流川依然不苟言笑，但是他的能力令人折服。只有少部分人还不服气，认为流川不过是会些讨巧的伎俩，没有真正的实力。有一个名叫堀田的男人提出跟流川角力，结果只一个回合就被流川摔倒在地，于是再也没人敢质疑流川的本事了。</p><p>流川抱着一堆砍好的柴禾穿行在帐篷间，忽然一间帐篷里伸出一只手猛地把他扯进去。流川未及反应已经摔进竖穴里，惊讶地对上樱木的脸。</p><p>“嘘！”樱木捂住流川的嘴，竖起耳朵听外面的动静。</p><p>流川把樱木的手扒开：“你干什么？我在干活呢！”</p><p>樱木这几天想见流川一面都难，就算偶尔碰上也是匆匆走开，连流川一根汗毛都碰不到：“你就这么忙吗？好几天不跟我说话了！”</p><p>“笨蛋！这是为了大猩……族长能把我留下，他还在犹豫呢。”流川看上去呆呆的，但是观察力并不差。</p><p>“我决不让他们把你赶走，要走咱们一起走！”樱木没有开玩笑的意思。</p><p>仙道也说过同样的话，但是流川知道离开部落和族人这种事几乎就是自寻死路，他捂住樱木的嘴：“别胡说！”</p><p>樱木按住流川的手，贪婪地嗅闻属于流川的气息：“真想把你困在这里。”</p><p>流川这时才注意到这个竖穴，他好奇地扫了一眼：“这就是你家啊？比我想象的整洁。”樱木家比赤木的竖穴小，但是整理得井井有条。</p><p>“没几件东西，也乱不到哪去。”樱木对自己空荡荡的竖穴没有什么特别的感觉。</p><p>流川的表情柔和了一些，虽然称不上笑容，却让人感觉到他的心情是好的：“住在这里挺不错。”</p><p>樱木乐开了花：“这里很舒服的！”</p><p>的确是个温暖舒适的住所，如果能跟樱木一起住在这里……流川突然被按倒在地上，他略惊讶地对上樱木狡黠的眼睛。</p><p>“趁现在，咱们继续上次没做完的事吧！”樱木毫不掩饰眼中的欲望。</p><p>“就只知道这一件事，白痴！”流川一边嫌弃一边配合地任樱木打开他的身体。说一点都不想是假的，他寄宿在赤木家，族长和副族长晚上经常不闲着，对一个血气方刚的单身青年来说有点难以忍受。</p><p>虽然偷偷摸摸的有种别样的刺激，但是也容易造成意外。生怕再有人来打扰，樱木太着急，没有作好准备就莽撞地闯进去，这一下让两人都差点受伤。</p><p>“疼！”流川没忍住叫喊，“不行不行！快出去！”他使劲拍打樱木的肩膀。</p><p>樱木也疼得直咬牙，额头上的筋都突出来：“忍……忍一下！马上就好！”他想调整一下姿势，却牵动了另一个人的身体。</p><p>“唔……”流川捂着嘴把一声痛苦的低吟憋进嗓子里，脸色煞白，一只手推拒樱木的胸膛。</p><p>看到流川惨白的脸，樱木不忍心继续了，他知道自己可能犯了错：“你还好吗？”</p><p>刚好这时三井经过樱木家，听到里面发出奇怪的动静，他以为樱木出了什么问题，赶紧钻进竖穴：“怎么了，樱木？”</p><p>当看清里面的状况时，三井有一瞬间希望自己是瞎的。紧接着一个陶罐迎面飞来，幸亏三井反应快用手挡下，不然那玩意将正正好好砸他脸上。</p><p>“滚出去！！”气壮如牛的吼声，好像是两个人一起发出的。</p><p>不用人赶，三井一秒钟都不想多留了，他连滚带爬钻出来，一抬头就迎上大黑柱子一样的赤木：“赤……赤木？你千万别进去！”</p><p>“流川在里面吧？”赤木的声音听起来有一种山雨欲来的威压。</p><p>“是……不是……我不知道！”三井已经一片混乱。</p><p>赤木已经看见掉在竖穴前面的一堆柴禾，那是他吩咐流川去捡的，半天不见流川的人影，他直接找上樱木家来。</p><p>“走开！”赤木一巴掌挥开三井，一矮身钻进竖穴里去。</p><p>接着所有人都听到族长愤怒的咆哮，还有挨揍的人发出的惨叫，樱木开始一条声地吵闹抱怨，于是又换来更多拳头，接着又是惨叫。</p><p>闲得无聊的人们聚在樱木家周围听表演取乐，只有三井笑不出来，他像被马蜂蛰了一样抓耳挠腮，还狠狠地拍自己的脑袋，好像想忘记什么似的。</p><p>“喂，你在干嘛？”宫城目瞪口呆，怀疑三井精神不正常了。</p><p>“你不知道我看到了什么！”三井郁闷地叫道。</p><p>“看样是很可怕的东西，嘿嘿！”宫城幸灾乐祸。</p><p>不一会儿，赤木揪着流川从竖穴钻出来，他握着流川的一条胳膊半提着人走，流川的脚步一瘸一拐的，非常不自然。</p><p>“赤木老大把他腿打折了？”宫城皱眉看着流川怪异的走路方式。</p><p>樱木也垂头丧气地钻出来，看起来自尊心受了很大打击。洋平他们围过来打趣他，樱木立刻发起脾气，把他们四个打得到处跑。</p><p>回到赤木家，流川起初还能冷着脸保持尊严，但当他被赤木命令趴到皮褥上掀起衣服下摆时，他终于也绷不住羞红了脸，耷拉着脑袋一副泄气的样子。</p><p>木暮温柔地安慰他：“还好只是有点肿，用一点草药就没事了。”可是明天上厕所要遭罪了，木暮没说出这后半句话。</p><p>于是当天晚上流川被罚只许喝汤，他饭量不小，喝完汤还是饿得两眼冒绿光，木暮软语轻声地向他保证这绝对是为了他好。</p><p>第二天早晨，流川提着底部尖细的锥形陶罐准备去河边打水，他特意绕路经过樱木的竖穴前，看到樱木坐在地上用一块石头打磨箭簇。</p><p>“你要去打猎？”流川问。</p><p>“我要去完成成人礼。”樱木脸上是少有的严肃。</p><p>流川歪了歪头：“按河西部落的规矩，成人礼是要在新月的时候出发。”</p><p>“这边也一样，可是我不想等了！”樱木说，“我不完成成人礼就永远没有权利和你住在一起，我可忍不了了！”</p><p>流川心里莫名一暖，樱木这些天做了不少猴急的荒唐事，但是所有幼稚行为的背后只有唯一的目的：这个一根筋的家伙正在尽一切努力和他一起生活。</p><p>“你跟族长说过了吗？”流川问。</p><p>“等我带着猎物回来再告诉他，现在跟他说他肯定不同意。”樱木自作主张。</p><p>流川没说话，不管樱木的想法是一时冲动还是莽夫之勇，这次他只想无条件地支持他。</p><p>突然，站岗的潮崎大喊着跑过来：“外族人来了！河西部落的人！”</p><p>外族人在联合狩猎以外的时间是不受欢迎的，登门拜访更是会被当成入侵。于是有战斗力的人纷纷聚到村口，严阵以待。樱木立刻跑到最前面，流川也跟上去，手里还拎着可笑的打水罐子。</p><p>木暮挤到所有人前面往外一看，只见全副武装的一行人正从山路上走来，为首的正是河西部落的三位族长。赤木天没亮就带几个年轻猎人去后山上打猎，现在还没回来，木暮赶紧对旁边的彩子说：“彩子，你快去找赤木！”</p><p>“好！”彩子知道情况紧急，掉头跑向村后的小路。</p><p>河西部落的人走到村口，在河东部落的众人面前站定，为首一个极为高大魁梧的是鱼住，他将长矛往地上重重一掼，声如洪钟：“流川在哪里？流川枫！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 十二</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>赤木不在的情况下，木暮自认为必须担起责任，他上前一步：“各位，请不要再往前了，没有允许就拿着武器踏进别人的村子，这是进犯。”</p><p>“藏匿别族的人也是不合规矩的。”鱼住分毫不让，他扫了一眼人群，发现了被樱木半掩在身后的流川，“流川，你果然跑到这里来了！”</p><p>流川挤到樱木前面：“我没有逃跑。”</p><p>“既然这样就快跟我们回去，不要赖在这里！”鱼住命令道。</p><p>“喂！你胡说什么？猴子头头！”樱木挥着拳头喝道。</p><p>木暮抬起手臂拦下樱木，他挺起胸膛与鱼住对峙：“鱼住族长，流川已经不是你们的人了，他是去是留都由他本人决定，你们不能再命令他。”</p><p>流川不快地瞪着鱼住身后闲看热闹的仙道：“是你告的密？”</p><p>仙道无辜地抬抬眉毛：“我？不是的，我什么都没说。”</p><p>鱼住转向仙道，凶巴巴地吼道：“你早知道流川在这儿？你小子居然敢瞒着我们！”</p><p>仙道笑嘻嘻地摆手：“我没有恶意啊族长！流川他好像很喜欢这里嘛！”</p><p>“闭嘴！回去再跟你算账！”鱼住的咆哮声震得大家耳朵疼，仙道首当其冲受害，居然还能保持笑眯眯的样子。</p><p>肤色黝黑的牧踏前一步：“好了，不管你们怎么想，流川的事得让他跟我们回去再作裁决。”说着就要向流川走过来。</p><p>木暮急忙阻拦：“不行，你们不能带走他！”</p><p>牧看了木暮一眼，没有什么特别的表情，但这一眼居然令木暮感到巨大的威压，他慑于牧的强大气势，连声音都发不出来，不自觉地后退。</p><p>一条强壮坚实的手臂扶住木暮的肩膀，用力按了一下。木暮顿时感到一股温暖的力量在支撑他，他放下心来：“赤木？”</p><p>赤木给了木暮一个令人安心的微笑：“交给我吧。”他轻轻将木暮推到身后。</p><p>彩子上气不接下气地跑过来：“总算赶上了！”</p><p>鱼住冷冷地说：“赤木，你终于出来了。”</p><p>赤木一样不客气：“这是我想说的，你们终于来了，鱼住。”</p><p>“那我们就别废话了，流川跟我们走，咱们相安无事。”鱼住说。</p><p>赤木毫不退让地看着鱼住的眼睛：“这件事我不能答应，因为流川已经是我们的人了。”</p><p>“哦？看来你们是想抢我们的年轻人了！我知道你们人丁稀少，但是强行留下外族人是恶劣的行为。”鱼住指责道。</p><p>“我们确实缺人，但是和这无关。”赤木走向流川，牵起他的手，“因为流川他是我们族年轻人的伴侣。”赤木又执起樱木的手，将两人的手放在一起：“樱木和流川，他们是爱人，他们的结合是被全族承认的。”</p><p>“大猩猩？”</p><p>“族长？”</p><p>樱木和流川同时惊讶地看着赤木，然后又惊喜地看着对方。</p><p>“什么？”牧身后一个叫清田的小子大叫起来，“流川和他？一只红毛猴子？哇哈哈哈笑死人了！”</p><p>“你说什么？你这野猴子！”樱木气得脑袋冒烟。</p><p>清田和樱木两人蹿出来就要开打，没等动手又分别被牧和赤木揪回去。</p><p>“对不起，他太没礼貌了。”牧把清田按到后面。</p><p>“彼此彼此。”赤木把樱木塞回流川身边。</p><p>鱼住抱起胳膊：“看来我们很难达成共识了，关于流川的去留问题。”</p><p>仙道不怕死地插嘴：“这件事还是要问流川本人吧？不如就让他选，如何？”</p><p>“混蛋！别帮倒忙！”鱼住喝斥道。</p><p>赤木却说：“我看仙道说得有道理，无论如何，流川离开你们部落是因为被放逐，他现在是个自由人，你们没有权力强行带走他，我们也没有权力强行留下他。”</p><p>“那你的想法呢，流川？”牧问流川。</p><p>流川看看樱木，樱木的眼神热烈而急切，流川转向三位族长，一字一句地说：“我要留在这里，和樱木在一起——我喜欢樱木。”他坚定地握住樱木的手。</p><p>“流川？”樱木竟然有些感动，紧紧地回握住流川的手。</p><p>鱼住无奈地捂住额头：“真是拿你没办法！那好吧，以后你也别想回来了！”</p><p>一直没发言的第三位族长藤真轻启薄唇：“好了，让我们尊重流川的选择吧！”他漂亮的大眼睛转向赤木：“但是按照规矩我们得公平交换，你们留下了我们的优秀猎人，我们也得带走一个。”</p><p>话音刚落，藤真身边一个高个子大步走过来，一把抱住人群中的三井寿将他拖出来：“这个我要了！”</p><p>三井毫无防备，呆愣了一下才开始拼命反抗，可这个男人比他强壮，无论他怎么拳打脚踢都挣不脱男人的手臂，挣扎中三井的脚被一颗小石子划伤，在地上拖出一条长长的血痕。</p><p>“放开我！”三井使劲掰那条箍在他腰上的胳膊，却换来更粗暴的对待，男人抓住他的手腕使他动弹不得，硬把他拖到对方阵营里。</p><p>族人们被这一幕惊呆，都没回过神来。</p><p>“赤木！”三井惊恐地向赤木求助。</p><p>一向沉稳的赤木也变了脸色，以饱含怒气的声音喝道：“放开他！”</p><p>藤真拍拍高个子男人：“一志，别这么粗鲁。”</p><p>“可是……”名叫长谷川一志的男人紧紧抱着怀里的人。</p><p>“快点放开人家！”藤真命令道。</p><p>长谷川不情愿地放了手，三井逃命似地奔回自己人这边，躲到赤木身后不出来。看到三井对赤木依赖的样子，长谷川觉得非常刺眼，又作势要上前。</p><p>“不许抢我们的人！”赤木大声宣告。</p><p>藤真抬起胳膊拦住长谷川，然后对赤木说：“赤木，我们不是来抢人的，我说了，我们要交换。”</p><p>“我们不拿族人做买卖！”赤木厉声道。</p><p>“不如看看我们的条件再决定，”藤真说着从腰上解下一个袋，“我们拿这个交换三井，如何？”他打开袋子，抓出一把种子给赤木看。</p><p>“那是……”三井眼睛一亮。</p><p>“稻种。”藤真说，“三井来过我们部落，应该知道这东西的好处。”</p><p>赤木不为所动：“不管是什么……”</p><p>三井忽然拉了拉赤木的衣服：“赤木，跟他换吧。”</p><p>“胡说什么？我怎么能用你换那种东西！”赤木边喝斥边把三井往后推。</p><p>三井正色道：“赤木，你知道河西部落为什么人丁兴旺吗？他们的孩子十个里有七个能活到成年，因为他们很少闹饥荒。”他指着藤真手中的种子：“这都是因为他们种植稻谷，这比渔猎和采摘能得到的食物多得多，不仅能丰富食物库存，还能减少族人的意外死亡。而且他们还会饲养动物，打不到猎物也有肉吃。”他咬了咬嘴唇，抬头看着赤木：“为了稻种，拿十个我来换也值得啊！”</p><p>“别把自己说得像物品似的！”赤木抓住三井的肩膀，“我不会让那些家伙伤害你，为了多宝贝的东西也不行！”</p><p>三井转向对面的人：“你们准备把我怎么样？”</p><p>清田挤眉弄眼地说：“当然是拿你祭祀了！你这样又好看又好吃的祭品神明最喜欢啦！”</p><p>三井一听，吓得抓住赤木的胳膊。</p><p>“别听他胡说！”牧拍了清田的脑袋，“三井，我们是真心欢迎你加入，成为我们的一员。”</p><p>“我们从不拿人当祭品，这种野蛮人做的事我们不会干的！”鱼住觉得十分丢脸。</p><p>“所以你意下如何，三井？”藤真晃了晃那满满一袋稻种。</p><p>三井推开赤木的手，走过去拿了藤真的稻种又折回来，把稻种交给赤木：“这个你拿着，一定要种出稻子来。我跟他们走了。”</p><p>赤木忽然紧紧抱住三井，他感觉到三井的身体在发抖，这家伙明明怕得不行却还要逞强。三井把脸埋在赤木胸前，用尽全力平复了自己的情绪，然后他平静地推开赤木：“我走了。”</p><p>“三井……”木暮难过地看着三井。</p><p>三井拍了拍木暮的肩，没有说话。</p><p>所有人默默地注视着三井，他一步一步走向河西部落的人，最后在三名族长面前站定：“好了，我任你们处置。”</p><p>长谷川早就等不及了，一把抱住三井不松手，俯在三井耳边小声说：“我会对你好的，比那个赤木好一百倍！”</p><p>“什么？”三井一点也没听明白。</p><p>“那这件事就到此为止了，”鱼住总结性发言，“咱们冬天再见吧！”</p><p>“求之不得！”赤木依然板着面孔。</p><p>“好啦！好啦！”仙道招呼道，“回家！”</p><p>于是河西部的人打道回府，长谷川把三井扛在肩上，像扛猎物似的。</p><p>“放我下来！我会走路！”三井这回当着全体族人面前丢尽了脸。</p><p>“不行，你脚受伤了。”长谷川拍他的腿让他安静。</p><p>一场混乱终于过去，宫城不满地抱怨：“用三井换流川那家伙亏了，应该换那个藤真，长得那么漂亮，说不定还能生孩子呢，给樱木做老婆正好！”</p><p>彩子一棒子敲宫城脑袋上：“笨蛋！藤真是公的！”</p><p>宫城捂着脑袋呲牙咧嘴：“流川也是公的啊！”</p><p>彩子无奈地说：“樱木那小笨蛋喜欢他啊！”</p><p>族人们的七嘴八舌都没有传到赤木耳朵里，他半跪下来，用指尖触摸三井留在地上的血脚印。</p><p>木暮默默地站在赤木身边，终究是不舍吧，他们三个那么要好。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 十三</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>流川的去留问题终于尘埃落定，赤木也认可了他和樱木的关系：“流川，你可以搬去跟樱木一起住了。”</p><p>“太好了！”樱木拉着流川就要跑。</p><p>“给我站住！”赤木带着怒气的吼叫迫使两人脚下急刹车，“我还没说完：正式举行仪式必须在樱木完成成人礼之后，如果樱木你又失败了——”赤木凶狠地瞪着樱木，用指头在他胸前很重地点了一下：“我就把流川许给大楠！”</p><p>“不行！”樱木当即跳脚。</p><p>“我不要！”大楠赶紧撇清关系。</p><p>赤木继续威严地说：“在下次新月之前还有20天，在这段时间里给你们俩一个任务：樱木、流川，你们负责研究种稻的方法，给我把稻子种出来！”他把那袋稻种扔给樱木。</p><p>“切，这种小事有什么好研究的？流川肯定会！”樱木不屑地说。</p><p>流川却面有难色。</p><p>“你……你不会吗？”樱木大声惊叫。</p><p>“不会。”流川转开脸。</p><p>樱木以他一贯的乐观很快恢复信心：“哼！没什么难的，本天才一定能弄明白！”</p><p>当天流川就搬到了樱木的竖穴里，流川来部落时身无长物，但是木暮怕他们两个生活物资不足，特意送了些器皿和毛皮，外加两大块风干的肉。那天白天剩下的时间里樱木和流川都没出帐篷，别人都要绕着他们家走，以免听到不该听的。</p><p>“吵死了！”彩子住得离樱木他们比较近。</p><p>“彩子姐，你得庆幸你没跟他们住在一起。”晴子同病相怜。</p><p>傍晚樱木出来取水，四个损友立刻围上来问东问西。</p><p>“喂，花道，感觉怎么样啊？”</p><p>“你们‘那个’了吧？”</p><p>“你们是怎么做的啊？”</p><p>樱木嘿嘿傻笑，笑得得意忘形，低声跟几个朋友露透一点细节。几人听了以后哈哈大笑：“哈哈哈！真有你的！”</p><p>赤木远远看到这帮人，嫌弃地说：“真不像话！”</p><p>木暮无奈地笑着摇头：“流川有点可怜啊！”</p><p>“对了花道，流川怎么没出来？”洋平比较关心另一位主角。</p><p>“呃……他……”樱木不好意思地挠挠脑袋。</p><p>没等樱木说完，朋友们开始瞎猜：“被你玩死了？”“噫！好残忍！”“这么快就又没老婆了！”</p><p>“胡说！他只是累了而已！”樱木又要揍人。</p><p>“快跑！”四个人一哄而散。</p><p>从第二天开始，樱木和流川深刻体会到了耕作的艰辛，樱木完全是门外汉，流川也只见过别人种地。两人选了部落附近一片有水源供灌溉的平地，用极其粗糙不好使的工具开荒，一白天汗滴禾下土，连一条垄也刨不好。</p><p>樱木抹了一把汗：“怎么那么难啊？”</p><p>流川还在怄气，不想理他。</p><p>“喂，狐狸，你倒是说句话呀！”樱木把简陋的锄头往地里一插。</p><p>流川瞥他一眼：“腰疼。”弯腰锄地一上午，他从没感觉这么累过。</p><p>樱木却会错了意，坏笑起来：“我昨天是做得过分了！”昨天从白天到晚上的时间基本都花在皮褥上，夜深人静的时候他们闹的动静太大，樱木把流川翻来覆去弄个没完，流川那么强悍的人到后来也受不了哭出了声，用没了力气的声音要求结束，最后彩子实在忍无可忍跑来踹棚子的时候流川已经没意识了，樱木不得不钻出去给彩子赔礼道歉。</p><p>“跟昨晚的事无关。”流川冷漠得好像昨晚那个软绵绵的人不是他似的，他把锄头一扔，往地头上一坐，一言不发。</p><p>樱木犯了难：“我们是不是哪弄错了，你们那边种地都这么麻烦吗？”</p><p>流川想不明白，以前看柔弱的阿神种地麻利得很，怎么他就做不来呢？</p><p>第一天的农耕尝试以失败告终，村子里没了樱木闹喳喳的声音，而流川一向沉默寡言，于是他们家的竖穴周围的空气都变得紧张沉重。大家更不愿意靠近他们了，只是晚上少了些吵人的声音让邻居们比较满意。</p><p>仙道意外的来访使事情有了转机，仙道是独自前来的，声称自己带了贵重的礼物，还表示愿意教授河东部落农业技巧：“我猜你们一定遇到困难了，流川肯定是不会种地的，他从来都不愿意学耕种。”</p><p>樱木对这名不请自来的访客相当排斥，他仍然执拗地把仙道当成潜在的敌人，尤其这家伙还自来熟地借住在他家，流川也因为家里多了个住客而拒绝一切亲热行为，让樱木更加郁闷。不过仙道倒是赢得了其他所有人的好感，他带来的礼物是蔬菜种子和一些新鲜蔬菜，与河东部落熟悉的野菜品种不同，这些蔬菜有更肥厚的叶子，口感极佳。</p><p>仙道没有吹牛，他的确对农活有一套，在他的帮助下，樱木和流川顺利地开垦了农田，并且开始育苗。</p><p>“稻子要先育苗才行，不能把种子直接撒在地里！”仙道边说边轻轻拍流川的头。</p><p>“把手拿开！”樱木又快乍毛了。</p><p>但仙道的技能还不止如此，他最令人惊讶的是捕鱼的本领，在有限的时间内，他也向河东部落传授了这项技巧，对于他所知道的他从不吝啬。</p><p>赤木对仙道的慷慨也有些疑惑：“你为我们做这么多事，你的族长同意吗？”</p><p>仙道无所谓地笑笑：“我们两个部落本来就是合作关系，与其互相戒备，不如开诚布公跟对方学习——何况我们都已经互换了对方的人，我们的联系应该会越来越紧密的，这样不是对大家都有好处吗？”</p><p>某天，仙道跟樱木和流川在地里忙活的时候，仙道忽然对流川说：“对了，流川，鱼住族长让我问问你：你的财产要怎么处理？”</p><p>“我的财产？”流川有点意外，他以为族长早就把他的东西分了，他自行脱离部落以后他的一切财物都归部落所有，族长可以随意分配。</p><p>“如果你有什么想要的，下次我或其他人可以给你带过来，”仙道说，“其他东西要给谁由你决定。”</p><p>“族长根本不需要问我的意见。”流川漠不关心地转过身去继续笨拙地刨地。</p><p>“族长说这是你的权利。”仙道笑着说，“而且自打你走后，鹰羽修司那家伙天天守在你家门口，不让任何人碰你的东西，说一定要等你回来。”</p><p>“鹰羽？”流川皱起眉头，鹰羽那家伙像樱木一样一根筋，可是当初他还在部落里的时候鹰羽经常跟他吵架，现在居然会保护他的财产。</p><p>“还有水泽也是，他天天想进你家里去，说里面有你的味道，为这事没少跟鹰羽打架。”仙道耸耸肩，“族长也管不了他们，族长说这两个人倔得像牛似的，只有你才能让他们死心。”</p><p>“帐篷和里面所有东西都留给水泽，”流川说，“那个有野猪图案的大陶罐给鹰羽，告诉他那是我唯一能给他的。”</p><p>“好的，我记下了。”仙道眼睑半垂，有点怅然。</p><p>樱木听着觉得不对劲，立刻冲过来：“鹰羽修司是谁？那个水泽又是怎么回事？”</p><p>仙道眨眨眼：“流川的追求者可不止你一个，鹰羽从小就喜欢他，水泽对流川也有崇拜之外的感情。樱木，你可要当心了哟！”</p><p>“你也是追求者之一吗？”樱木把一张可怕的脸逼近仙道。</p><p>仙道赶紧摆摆手：“别这么吓人！”随后他又顽皮地说：“这可不好说呀！”</p><p>“什么？”樱木气势汹汹要打人。</p><p>“说不定我喜欢的是樱木你呢，你家里住三个人也不挤嘛！用宫城换我过来怎么样？”仙道一脸看热闹不嫌事大的无赖笑容。</p><p>“不行！”流川唰地挡到樱木前面，像个小恶魔一样瞪着仙道，头上几乎要长出两只角来。</p><p>“开个玩笑啦！”仙道嘻嘻笑道。</p><p>当天晚上樱木发狠地折腾流川，故意把流川弄得哭叫出来，流川到最后只能全身发软地任他动作，被做得惨兮兮的，没了焦距的眼睛噙着泪水，迷蒙地看着樱木，说不出的诱人。樱木拿眼角瞟睡在火塘另一边的仙道，不料这家伙睡得非常香甜，根本无视他的主权宣言。</p><p>“可恶！”樱木气急败坏。</p><p>流川莫名其妙，累得发晕的脑子里只记得樱木骂了他一句，然后便带着点委屈昏睡过去了。第二天早晨，流川一睁眼第一件事就是搧樱木个大耳光，然后一言不发下田地去了。</p><p>樱木被打懵了，偏巧这时仙道又带着大大的笑容说：“早安，樱木。”说罢也出去了，只剩下樱木一个人在家里满脑子疑问和恼怒。</p><p>之后不久，稻子育苗成功了，仙道又带着樱木和流川插秧，他说现在季节正好，这块土地也相当肥沃，稻子一定会丰收的。</p><p>稻子种完后，三井也回来了，身边还跟着长谷川。三井消瘦了不少，神情中多了几分忧郁，令人怀疑他在河西部落受了虐待。大家注意到，三井脖子上多了一条绿松石项链，说明他已经结婚了。</p><p>赤木阴沉着脸质问长谷川：“他怎么变成这样了？”</p><p>长谷川也很担忧：“他心情不好，回来住几天也许能让他开心点。”</p><p>木暮问：“长谷川，三井是跟你结婚了吗？”</p><p>“当然！”长谷川骄傲地说，“我们是在神的祝福下结合的，三位族长作见证！”</p><p>赤木厉声问道：“你打他了吗？还是不让他吃饱？”</p><p>“都没有！”长谷川立刻表明心迹，“我爱惜他多过爱惜我的眼睛，没有谁比我更珍惜他了！”他随即又低头叹气：“可是我不知道怎么能让他好受些，自从到我们那边，他吃不下去东西，连笑都没笑过一下。”</p><p>“这我帮不了你，”赤木说，“但是你必须让他好起来！”</p><p>木暮有点伤感：“就那样被掳走，三井他一定很难过也很抵触啊！”</p><p>长谷川变得消沉，他知道这是他和三井之间难以化解的问题：“我确实很粗鲁，可是……”他抬头看着赤木：“我没法忍受他继续在你身边，我们那里传言他是你的第二个伴侣，或者情人什么的——不过我现在知道了，你没碰过他。”</p><p>赤木一张黑脸都气红了：“我当然没碰过他！你要记住：三井是个很骄傲的人，受不了委屈。既然你已经把他抢去了，那就做个好丈夫，让他过得开心自在！”</p><p>“我一定会的，请你们放心。”长谷川郑重地许下诺言。</p><p>三井很快处理了他留在河东部落的财产，他把他的竖穴和里面的一应用具都赠送给晴子，只拿走了自己最爱的一把良弓，神射手最离不开的就是他们的弓箭。三井向晴子许诺：在他离开后晴子就可以搬进他的竖穴里。晴子非常高兴，她终于要拥有属于自己的家了。</p><p>三井还带来了流川的弓：“我觉得你会想要这个。”</p><p>流川接过弓，手中熟悉的质感令他眼睛闪闪发亮：“谢谢你，三井哥。”</p><p>樱木问三井：“小三，你准备在这边住几天？”</p><p>三井讷讷地说：“该处理的事情处理完了就走吧。”</p><p>仙道却笑着劝道：“明天就是朔月，樱木应该要出发了，不如留在这边一起等他回来，长谷川一定也是同意的。”</p><p>“对呀，小三！”樱木兴高采烈地大声说，“明天我要重新完成我的成人礼！”</p><p>三井这才意识到，时间已经过了这么久了，他点了点头：“嗯！我会见证你的成人礼！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 十四</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二次的成人礼，樱木作了充分准备，他虽然还是个楞头青，但已经不是一个月前无牵无挂的初生牛犊了，他知道有人等他回家。流川和仙道传授了他很多经验，樱木不是个会虚心学习的人，可是他记忆力很好，一边嚷着天才不需要你们教训一边都记下来了。流川特意把自己的弓换给他，说这把弓准头更好，樱木试了试弦，决定带着了。</p><p>太阳刚刚升起，樱木准备出发了，这次目送他的人多了几个。</p><p>“喂，花道，这回可别又无功而返！”宫城不太放心地嘱咐道。</p><p>“你就不会说点好听的吗，良亲！”樱木不满意地叫道。</p><p>“再失败的话流川就被许给大楠了哟！”高宫一脸傻笑。</p><p>“胡说！我才不要那个大块头呢！”大楠胡乱挥舞双手反对。</p><p>樱木火冒三丈：“真是一群讨厌的家伙！”</p><p>走到村口，樱木挥手让众人回去：“你们都给我等着瞧！我会抓个最大的猎物回来！”</p><p>流川走到他跟前，依然面无表情，但是眼睛里流露出关心：“早点回来。”</p><p>“嗯，我会的！”樱木露出自信而阳光的笑容。</p><p>看着红头发的高大背影离去，流川久久站在原地。</p><p>仙道看了流川一眼，善解人意地招呼大家：“好啦，好啦，大家都回去吧。”</p><p>可是总有那么几个不怕死的想逗弄一下流川，宫城贼兮兮地凑上去说：“喂，流川，等樱木回来他就是有地位的人了，到时候他想找两个、三个老婆都是可以的。”</p><p>流川眼神一愣，变得有点不确定。</p><p>大楠在旁边添油加醋：“对呀对呀，那个叫藤井的女孩一直挺喜欢樱木呢，就是短头发那个。”他指了指晴子身边一个短发女孩。</p><p>流川顺着大楠的手指一看，晴子身边有一个很清秀的短发女孩，旁边还有一个大眼睛厚嘴唇的女孩，三个女孩看起来都不错。</p><p>“而且樱木好像挺喜欢捡人的，上回捡你，这回不知道又捡谁，”野间摸着下巴说，“说不定会捡藤真回来。”</p><p>洋平见流川脸色越来越差，赶紧阻止伙伴们：“行了，你们都少说两句吧！”</p><p>流川脑中已经有画面了，他想象樱木被一群男男女女包围，其中还包括仙道和藤真，他忍无可忍地向樱木消失的方向追去：“樱木！我也要去！”</p><p>一只大手抓住流川的后颈将他拎回来，赤木的吼叫如雷贯耳：“给我老实待着！否则就把你绑在家里！”</p><p>木暮尴尬地笑着劝道：“赤木，别这么粗鲁嘛！”</p><p>三井一脸不快地小声嘟哝：“吵死人了！”</p><p>“你不喜欢？我们回去吃早饭吧，想吃什么？”长谷川关切地问。</p><p>仙道听到两人的对话，笑着说：“我早上抓了很多鱼，分给你们几条吧！”</p><p>于是部落的一天又开始了，这一次流川体会到了等待的煎熬，没有樱木在身边的每一分每一秒都难以平静，不知道他身在何方，不知道他是否平安。流川暗自下决心，等樱木回来后再也不让樱木单独出猎，以后的每一次打猎他都要跟樱木一起。</p><p>三天后，樱木披着夕阳赤红的余辉归来了，他的身影在落日中显得更加高大。</p><p>第一个看到樱木的是流川，他每天结束劳作后都在村口等待，当他等候的那个人出现时，他失去了往日的冷静，奔向那个好像在发着红光的人。</p><p>“樱木回来了！他带回来一只很大的猎物！”其他人也发现了樱木，大家奔走相告，族人们全都跑出来迎接。</p><p>流川跑到樱木跟前，却一时不知该说什么，只轻描淡写地说了一句：“你回来了。”极其平常的一句问候。</p><p>樱木的眼神充满深情：“我回来了！”这样的对话如此自然，好像进行了无数次。</p><p>樱木将他肩上的猎物扔到地上，众人惊呼起来：“是鲨鱼！樱木抓了鲨鱼！”“天呐！好大的鲨鱼！”“居然有人能抓鲨鱼！一个人抓！”</p><p>赤木抱着胳膊评价：“笨蛋！鲨鱼的肉很难处理，味道非常差，你就抓不到别的猎物吗？”</p><p>樱木为难地说：“我一直没找到合适的猎物，都是些小动物，只有一次碰上一头母鹿，可是她怀着孕呢。”</p><p>“所以你就去猎鲨？”赤木眼神严厉地俯视他。</p><p>“实在没有别的了，我只想到这个办法嘛！”樱木理所当然地说。</p><p>“混蛋！你知不知道猎鲨有多危险？”赤木狠狠敲了樱木的脑袋，“这种事五个男人合作都很危险，你居然敢自己去！”</p><p>“哎哟！我这不是成功了嘛！”樱木捂着脑袋惨叫。</p><p>“就是就是，”木暮打圆场，“可是樱木你是怎么学会猎鲨的？”</p><p>“哎？仙道告诉我的呀，他说过做小木筏的方法，还有怎么能逮到大鱼。”樱木说。</p><p>仙道不由得对樱木刮目相看，猎鲨极其危险，他也有几次差点送命，他只给樱木讲过一遍，而且是在闲聊中提起的，没想到樱木竟然第一次就成功了。</p><p>赤木正色道：“好吧，不管怎么说，你合格了，樱木。”</p><p>“真的？”樱木顿时喜笑颜开，“那我是个合格的猎人了？”</p><p>“是的，你是一名合格的猎人，有资格参加冬季狩猎了。”赤木宣布。</p><p>“太好了！”樱木手舞足蹈，“我成功了！我成功了！”</p><p>每个人都上前来祝贺樱木，樱木愈加得意忘形。</p><p>最后，流川也走上来：“笨蛋，快点回家去！”</p><p>樱木什么也没说，一把楼过流川紧紧抱住，真切地感受着爱人温暖的身体。不再去管旁人的目光，他们热烈放肆地拥wen。周围的人目瞪口呆，不知该笑还是该恶心，于是脸上都维持着可笑的表情。</p><p>“好啦，都别看了，赶紧处理鲨鱼吧！”仙道笑着打发大家走开。</p><p>樱木回来以后，接下来要忙的就是他和流川的婚礼。婚礼是件开心的事，大家可以有一整天的时间尽情跳舞玩乐，可以不计量地吃浆果和烤肉，喝粗劣的酒。樱木变得很紧张，他太重视他的婚礼，生怕出一点差错，一向自傲的他也不得不低头向赤木求教。</p><p>因为樱木在为婚礼忙着，这几天只有流川和仙道两个带人去了田间，最近赤木把角田和石井也拨过来种田，他们的工作轻松了一些。</p><p>“樱木真是很在意你们的婚礼呢！”仙道和流川闲聊。</p><p>“爱紧张的白痴！”流川小声骂了一句，听起来却有点幸福的味道。</p><p>流川忽然想起一件事：“对了，如果不是你告的密，族长他们怎么知道我在这里的？”</p><p>仙道无奈地笑了笑：“是彦一发现的。”</p><p>一听彦一这个名字，流川顿时感觉头大，几乎能想象出来那家伙兴高采烈大喊自己消息准确的得意样子。</p><p>婚礼的前一天，樱木独自来到彩子的竖穴。祭司的家与众不同，到处都摆着、挂着奇怪的装饰品和器皿。</p><p>“彩子姐，能不能帮我个忙？”樱木爱面子，不好意思求人，这次是鼓足了勇气才开口的。</p><p>彩子拿眼角斜他：“又怎么了？跟流川打架了？流川把你甩了？”</p><p>樱木掏出几枚兽牙和一堆贝壳：“这个我不会做，能教教我吗？”</p><p>彩子无奈地摊摊手：“这种精细活哪是一天能学会的？算了，我来帮你做吧！”</p><p>“真的？谢谢彩子姐！”樱木乐得跳起来，脑袋差点撞到顶篷。</p><p>“快点出去！别把我家拆了！”彩子指指竖穴的出入口。</p><p>樱木乐颠颠地出去了，最后一件事也解决了，他可以放心地期待明天的婚礼。</p><p>婚礼当天，村子中央的小广场上摆满各种食物，还有装在陶罐里的酒，仪式还没正式开始，场面已经十分热闹。</p><p>彩子和晴子把流川拖到祭司的帐篷里，当流川发现她们在他手腕和脚腕上系上用草茎和野花编的小花环时，他表现得很抗拒：“为什么我要打扮成新娘？”</p><p>“不然呢？你觉得你是新郎吗？”彩子用力按住流川的胳膊，“别乱动！”</p><p>“我当然是新郎！”流川说。</p><p>“哦？你有帐篷吗？”彩子问。</p><p>“没有。”</p><p>“你准备新娘的项链了吗？”</p><p>“没有。”</p><p>“那你只能当新娘了！”彩子敲了流川的脑袋，“马上要开始了，别捣乱！”</p><p>原始人的结婚仪式简单而狂野，女祭司主持祭祀，部落中所有男女老少都围着熊熊火焰起舞，像一群猴子一样，这是祈求多子多福——虽然这对新人不可能有孩子，但是部落里的孩子都是由大家一起抚养的，他们仍然可以为下一代尽力。赤木和木暮作为族长和副族长见证仪式，表示新人的结合是受到认可和祝福的，赤木今天终于不是一脸凶相了，大家因此得以玩得开心些。</p><p>两位新人分别从两个帐篷里出来，走到篝火前相聚。流川发现樱木脸上涂了油彩，以红色为主，看起来有点可怕。血与火的颜色，代表着雄性攻击和掠夺的本性。可是流川不害怕，因为那也是樱木头发的颜色。</p><p>流川的眼珠动了动，躲闪似的斜睨着火焰。</p><p>樱木却不让流川躲避，他抬手轻轻拨过流川的脸使两人目光相对，然后拿出一条用兽牙和贝壳串成的项链，笨手笨脚地戴在流川脖子上，然后双手捧住流川的脸：“你是我的了。”</p><p>流川不肯认输：“你也是我的。”</p><p>他们在所有人的注视下亲wen，众人欢呼起来，婚礼达到GC。新人加入到载歌载舞的人群中，尽情欢闹。</p><p>三井呆呆地看着那幸福的一对，他们看起来那么美好，只有真心相爱的人才能受到神的眷顾吧。</p><p>长谷川专注地看着三井的侧脸，在火光中，三井的面孔添了些生气，非常好看。他伸开手臂紧紧搂住三井的肩，三井顺从地依偎在他怀里，或者只是没有反抗。</p><p>夜幕降临，樱木拉起流川的手离开狂欢的人群，跑出村子。大家在他们身后起哄，按照习俗，新人会跑到没人的地方，在天空之下做那件事去。这是属于两人的时光，有几个坏小子想悄悄跟过去偷看，不过都被赤木族长喝止了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 十五</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>樱木和流川一口气跑到河边的草地上，这里离村子不太远，能清楚地看到村子里的火光，是个比较安全的距离。如果离人类的聚居地太远，他们很可能碰到危险的野兽。</p><p>广阔的天幕里，灿烂的银河横亘天际，无数璀璨的星辰像撒在天空里的钻石碎屑，华美壮阔。星星倒映在河面上，星空下的河流变成了一条星星之河，悠长唯美，令人如置身梦境。</p><p>“这条河的名字叫‘星河’，只有晴朗的晚上才能看到这样的景色。”樱木说。</p><p>“很美。”极少流露感情的流川也不禁称赞。</p><p>樱木以难得的温柔小心抱住流川，将他轻轻放倒在草地上。流川的眼睛在黑夜中依然明亮，樱木像呵护易碎品一样轻柔地用指背抚摸流川的脸颊，然后解开了流川的衣服，将所有多余的衣物从流川身上褪下，让他在星光下毫无保留地展露健美的身体。</p><p>“真美。”每一次看到流川的身体樱木都觉得如此完美。他用粗糙的手掌缓缓抚过爱人的身躯，摩挲起伏的肌肉，仔细感受掌下躯体轻微的战栗。</p><p>被樱木温暖的大手抚过的地方开始发烫，习惯了樱木的粗鲁强势，流川无法适应这么温柔怜惜的对待，他修长的双臂蛇一样缠上樱木的脖子：“我喜欢你粗暴一点。”</p><p>樱木沉重的身躯猛地压上来，他咬着牙警告：“别勾引我！”樱木想对流川好一点，想让他拥有最美好的体验——他甚至为这事向赤木低头求教，换来的是一顿拳头。不过赤木还是隐晦地教了他，他没白挨打。</p><p>一条修长有力的腿缠上樱木的腰，流川在他耳边低吟：“今晚你想干什么都行。”</p><p>樱木终于超出了极限，再也无法忍耐，他粗暴地将那条不老实的腿掰开按住，狠狠地顶进令他快乐的地方。</p><p>流川发出一声压抑的痛呼，被填满、被侵占，像被捕食者咬住喉咙的猎物一样只能任其为所欲为。樱木在他身上驰骋，流川觉得怀里抱着一头异常凶猛的野兽，可是被这头猛兽索求令他感到安心。</p><p>流川眼中只有无限繁星，他和樱木在亘古不变的星空下、在苍凉空旷的大地上以最原始最本能的方式表达爱意。流川抬手抚摸樱木的头发，黑夜里看不见头发的颜色，但流川知道那是太阳一样耀眼温暖的红色，只要樱木在他身边，他永远不会感到寒冷孤独。</p><p>樱木要了他很多次，流川到底被逼出了眼泪，不顾尊严地求樱木不要再继续了，可樱木心中的野兽一旦被唤醒就很难收服，他制住流川无力反抗的四肢，继续狂野地倾诉他的爱恋。</p><p>直到东方的天空微微发白，激动的恋人们才平静下来。樱木坐在流川身边，静静地看着爱人的睡颜。流川被弄得乱七八糟的，却因此而展现出一种凄然的美。</p><p>窸窣的声音传来，樱木警惕地抓起放在身边的长矛，当他看到闯入者的样子时便放松下来，不耐烦地说：“怎么又是你啊？”</p><p>是那只小狐狸。</p><p>小狐狸小步跑到流川身边，舔去流川脸上未干的泪水。流川渐渐恢复意识，他有点虚弱地看了看樱木。</p><p>“好点了吗？你刚才晕过去了。”樱木关切地试了试流川的额头。</p><p>“我才没晕过去！只是睡着了。”流川不肯承认。</p><p>“明明就是晕了！而且是两次！”樱木晃动两根手指，好胜的个性让他们开始新婚第二天的意气之争。</p><p>小狐狸瞪着好奇的眼睛看他们吵架，担心这两个人类饿死，他考虑要不要去帮他们弄点早餐。</p><p>吵了一会儿，樱木别扭地说：“我本来是想对你温柔的，可是你那样……我根本忍不住啊！”</p><p>“白痴！”流川撇过脸，“谁需要你温柔啊？”</p><p>“对了，这只狐狸为什么总跟着我们呢？”樱木摸了摸小狐狸的脑袋，“他好像很喜欢你。”</p><p>流川摇摇头：“我也不知道。”</p><p>唯有懵懂的小狐狸记得，两年前他与两个奇怪却善良的少年相遇的故事。</p><p>两年前的樱木还是个不会打猎的傻小子，他个头比同龄男孩高一截，力气胜过很多年长的男人，可是他刚开始学习打猎的时候却笨得像头熊，尤其是他那个红脑袋太显眼，经常把猎物吓跑，于是那段时间人们经常看到气急败坏的樱木在丛林里张牙舞爪地咒骂喊叫。随后一定是赤木把他拖回去，省得他继续丢人现眼。宫城则嘻嘻笑称樱木是“部落之耻”，可是不管怎么嘲笑，宫城还是会耐心地教他。</p><p>为了得到大家的认可，樱木决定独自出去打猎，管他是兔子还是山鸡，他一定得打到第一只猎物。为了提高成功率，他特意伪装了一下，用树枝和树叶遮住自己的红头发，又在脸上涂了泥。樱木好不容易甩开四个损友，在森林里越走越远，聚精会神地寻找猎物。他看到前面的草丛忽然一动，立刻奔过去。</p><p>然而草丛后没有值得猎获的动物，只有一只亚成年的小红狐狸。小家伙瞪着惊恐的眼睛看着樱木，樱木发现狐狸的一条腿有伤，或许是被什么更厉害的动物咬的。小狐狸拼命逃离樱木，向森林深处跑去。不知出于什么心理，樱木拔腿追了上去，他总觉得有什么东西令他想一看究竟。</p><p>年少的流川一个人跑到森林里练习狩猎技巧，虽然年纪还小，但他的水平已经出类拔粹了。他躲出来是因为鹰羽修司，那个大笨蛋整天追求他，流川讨厌被人粘着不放，他喜欢独来独往。</p><p>丛林里静悄悄的，找不到什么像样的猎物。流川拨开枝叶，踩着落叶走进更幽深的地方。忽然有一团毛绒绒的东西撞上了他的小腿，他低头一看，是一只受伤的小狐狸。小狐狸把自己撞得晕头转向，一时没来得及逃跑，被流川抱了起来。</p><p>流川不让任何人知道，他其实很喜欢毛绒绒的小动物。他轻轻抚摸小狐狸，让小家伙平静下来，然后检查了小狐狸受伤的腿，摘了几片有疗伤功能的草叶放进嘴里嚼烂后敷在小狐狸的伤处，用叶片包扎起来。</p><p>樱木赶到的时候看到的是这样一幅画面：一个漂亮的女孩抱着一只小狐狸，小狐狸看到他吓得躁动起来，被女孩的抚摸温柔地安抚下去。</p><p>“你是谁？”樱木直愣愣地问。</p><p>“有末一弥。”流川随便报了个名字，“我不会把狐狸给你。”</p><p>“不不不，我不要那种瘦巴巴又不好吃的小东西。”樱木走到流川跟前，“喂，漂亮的女人，你能当我的老婆吗？”</p><p>流川翻了个白眼，怎么又跑来一个鹰羽修司第二？他斩钉截铁地说：“不行，我讨厌白痴。”说罢潇洒地转身离去。</p><p>樱木挨了当头一棒，在原地呆掉，只能眼看着那个叫“有末一弥”的短发女孩走出他的视野。</p><p>洋平他们不知从什么地方冒出来，树叶花瓣一股脑撒向樱木：“恭喜你啊樱木！”“哈哈哈哈！又被甩了！”“这是第几个了？连外族女人都拒绝你了！”</p><p>樱木的怒气呈爆炸趋势：“你们几个！！”</p><p>“快跑！”四个人一溜烟逃了。</p><p>“给我站住！！”樱木凶神恶煞地追在后头。</p><p>少年时的小插曲就这样过去了，樱木和流川没有想起这档事，后来流川在安全的地方放生了小狐狸，而樱木也从这次打击中走出来，继续以胡闹般的方式努力着。</p><p>婚礼结束之后，仙道准备告辞了，长谷川和三井也要一同回去。仙道跟赤木约定在秋收的时候回来帮忙：“如果这段时间有什么问题，可以叫人到河西那边找我，我会及时过来的。”他笑着看了看樱木和流川：“不过我想也不会有什么问题了，这两个家伙都学会了！”</p><p>赤木诚挚地感谢了仙道：“仙道，这次我们都得谢谢你。”</p><p>木暮准备了鲨鱼的肝脏作礼物，他把肝脏切成两块包好，分别交给仙道和长谷川，非要三个人带回去：“樱木抓来的鲨鱼实在很大，这个你们一定要带着！”</p><p>“木暮族长，你是怕三井在我们部落挨饿吗？”仙道笑着调侃。</p><p>“绝对不会！”长谷川赶紧保证，“我们那边有很多很食物，这个不需要！”</p><p>木暮温和地笑着说：“可是三井喜欢吃呀，带上吧！”</p><p>长谷川扭头问身边的三井：“你怎么不告诉我？”</p><p>三井撇着嘴说：“你太多嘴了，木暮！”</p><p>“别这样！”长谷川按住三井的脑袋，“谢谢你，副族长。”</p><p>于是部落的日子又恢复如常，只是现在去田间干活的人多了，打猎的人就少了一些，赤木不得不增加打猎的次数以维持肉食供应。晴子也加入了猎人的队伍，她一度因为体力太差而中止了学习狩猎，但在看到樱木的收获以后，她坚定了信心，认为自己也能做到。</p><p>秋收的时候，稻子变得金黄可爱。</p><p>仙道如约而至，教大家进行收割、打谷等工作，樱木和流川已经对农活熟悉了不少，但还是把谷子扬得到处都是，满天飞扬的谷粒倒是给小孩子们增加了乐趣。</p><p>“第一次就有这么好的收成，你们相当了不起啊！”仙道不吝夸赞，“虽然有些株因为没照料好死掉了，但是收获的谷粒都很饱满，够全部落吃一年的了。”</p><p>樱木看看流川又看看仙道：“所以我们三个成功了？”</p><p>“是的呀，我们成功了，你们两个都功不可没！”仙道知道樱木得顺毛捋。</p><p>“哈哈哈哈！我果然是天才！”樱木立刻又得意忘形起来。</p><p>赤木毫不客气地一拳砸在樱木脑袋上：“笨蛋！是大家集体努力的结果！”</p><p>几个月后，严寒侵袭大地，最难熬的冬季到来了。</p><p>每年冬天，河东和河西两个部落会进行一次联合狩猎，这是一年中最大规模的狩猎，将要持续十五天甚至更长时间，两个部落需要一次性打到支撑一个冬天的猎物。在往年这也是两个部落之间唯一的交流机会，族长们会互相介绍今年加入的新人，并一起定下狩猎计划。</p><p>参与冬季狩猎的所有人都裹上厚厚的毛皮，脚上穿着保暖的鹿皮靴，带上打磨得极锋利的武器和充足的箭支。樱木和流川都被选中了，两人都是第一次参加，樱木兴奋不已，流川表现得满不在乎。</p><p>天还漆黑一片，赤木族长便带领队伍出发了。他们顶着凌晨的寒风越过荒凉的山川，在约定地点与河西部落的人汇合。</p><p>两个部落的成员终于都见到他们许久不见的人，鹰羽修司跑过来拉住流川问东问西，就差抱上去了，气得樱木使劲推开他，几乎要打起来。赤木和木暮也围住三井说话，三井的气色好多了，不再是春天时忧郁的模样，眉宇间又恢复了往日的自信。长谷川在他身边寸步不离，目光一直在三井身上，眼中是不加掩饰的爱意，好像怎么看都看不够。</p><p>族长们很快议定了行动计划，猎人们分成小组，分别追踪髭羚和冬眠的熊。樱木早就等不及了，他轻率地第一个冲出去。</p><p>流川拽住他：“笨蛋，你得和我一起！”</p><p>樱木转过身，向流川伸出一只手：“当然，永远一起！”</p><p>（全文完）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>